


A whisper system (In the wrong light anyone can look like darkness)

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve不再去寻找Bucky了，Bucky开始去寻找他。他们相遇了，事情变得更加复杂。</p><p>怎样在一片混乱的时候找回自我？</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whisper system (In the wrong light anyone can look like darkness)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A whisper system (In the wrong light anyone can look like darkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610218) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



> This is a translated work of viverella's The Poem Which I Do Not Write  
> Thank her very much for the beautiful fic, and generosity to share with Chinese stucky fans 233
> 
> 这是viverella的同名翻译  
> 感谢她写出这么美的文，也感谢她愿意授权予我翻译给中国的饭 2333

华盛顿事件结束后，Steve开始带着Sam满世界奔走，孤注一掷地跟在Bucky还能追寻到的痕迹后面跑。他就一直这么四处寻找着，却发现去的地方越多，能找到的线索就越少。几个月过去了，Steve感觉离Bucky越来越远。他自嘲着自己还在期待些什么呢？他再一次提醒自己，他们现在找的不是Bucky，不完全是，还不是Bucky。那只是冬日战士的外壳，和Steve最好的朋友身上，九头蛇还未掏空的部分，被意志力黏合在一起的这两部分。Steve不得不常常提醒自己，这和当初在奥地利跳下飞机去救那个带着敬畏和诧异的笑容迎接他的朋友不一样，他现在只是在找寻一个亡命者。

布加勒斯特（*罗马尼亚首都）的一个晚上，在他正全神贯注翻着Natasha几个月前给他的那份文件（现在已经又被新的资料和各种最后导向死路的信息塞满了）的时候，一个念头突然击中了他——也许他一直都用错了方法。他倒回旅馆里那张一点儿也不舒服的凳子上，看向窗户外黑沉沉的夜色，安静地思考着。在他身后的黑暗里，Sam舒服地打着呼。他依旧忠心不二，毫不怀疑坚定地跟着Steve，甚至有时候还反过来安慰他，尽管他们都知道这样的追寻最后并不会有什么结果。Steve叹了一口气，抓了抓自己的头发，意识到他们之所以这么长时间都没能找到Bucky，也许是因为他们一直在追赶他。他意识到，现在的Bucky支离破碎，陷入困境，无依无靠，他没有任务，也没有多少过去的记忆，就像一只草木皆兵的受伤动物，在Steve试着对他伸出手去的时候，只会缩得更深。

 

第二天早上，Sam醒来的时候，他扫了一眼房间，发现行李已经打包好，一副随时准备上路的样子。他皱了皱眉头，他已经筋疲力尽了，Steve看得出来。他做的远比必要的多得多。

“下一站去哪，老大？”他从床上下来，从包里拿出了一套换洗衣服。

Steve正靠着桌子休息。“回家。”他说，发出像是叹息般的声音。

Sam的眉毛紧紧地皱在了一起。“你不是要放弃了吧，是吗？”他突然有些担心。

Steve笑了起来，听上去疲倦又脆弱。

“当然不是。”他双手抱着胸，又对Sam笑了笑，“但我们两个都累了，也都知道再这样找下去也不会有什么结果。”

Sam瞪着Steve看了一会儿，思考着什么。Steve看得出来，Sam知道自己有什么事情瞒着他，但他还是点了点头，去洗澡换了衣服。一个小时以后，他们已经坐在了飞往华盛顿的拥挤狭小的座位上了，Steve前一天晚上定的票。Sam几乎全程十个小时都在睡觉，虽然他们其实才刚起床。

Steve叹了一口气，靠在不甚舒服的座椅上。没错，是时候该回家了。

 

\---

当他们回到华盛顿的时候，也没剩下什么给他们做的了。Steve的旧公寓仍是一片狼藉，还有Fury被枪击的痕迹，地板上都是血迹。Steve收拾了一些他觉得重要的东西——他最喜欢的唱片，史密森尼博物馆还给他的几张老照片，几套换洗的衣服，去了Sam家。他在那待了几天，觉得是时候给Tony打个电话了。

“Steve！”Tony接起电话，声音雀跃地向他打招呼，他一直试图让复仇者们都重新回到纽约来找他。

“嗨。”Steve真讨厌自己声音里的疲倦，虽然他其实已经回到美国休息了好几天了。“那个请我们住在你家的邀请还有效吗？”

Steve模糊地听到了电话那头嗡嗡作响的背景音。Tony现在肯定在研究着什么新的东西，也许是新的战甲。他隐约记得Tony在几个月前的盛大示爱中，把他的战甲都炸掉了。

“当然。”Tony回他，显然并没有被Steve声音里显而易见的疲惫所冒犯，“你可以把Romanov一起带来吗？”

“恐怕不行。”他叹了口气，自从Natasha给了他那份文件后，他就再也没见到过她了，“她有些事情得去处理。”

Tony发出了一声在思考的声音。“嗯，我知道了。”他的声音听起来更加柔和，Steve不知道这是因为Tony确实在，尽管有些不必要，关心Natasha，还是因为他被自己手头的工作分了心。

“你介意我带一个朋友来吗？”

“那要看情况了。”Tony回他，至少现在他的大部分注意力又回到这通电话上了，“也是个像你一样的老古董吗？”

Steve翻了个白眼，尽管Tony看不到：“哦，我猜你会喜欢他的。”

Tony笑了起来：“我们等着瞧吧。”他挂掉了电话。

Steve在通话结束后盯着他的手机看了一会儿。他不知道他在华盛顿待的时间是不是足够让Bucky追踪到他，然后跟着他一起去纽约。他不知道Bucky是不是真的在暗处看着他。但他不能一直待在Sam这里了，而且他在这里也确实一无所有。这么想着，又过了一会儿，他站了起来，再次去收拾行李。

“嗨，Sam，”Steve朝另一个房间喊道，Sam正在那边做午饭，“你去过纽约吗？”

 

\---

(Bucky注意到，他当然会注意到，因为他当一个间谍，杀手，刺客的时间要比他活着，真正活着的时间都要长。如果不好好看着，不注意听着，不注意观察，是不可能如此敏锐的，那些过去留下的痕迹不可能就这么离开他 。他知道怎么去追踪，知道人们的行动模式，知道怎么去监视，更赞的是，他知道怎么去伪装。他注意到Steve停了下来，不再试图跟着他追寻他自己都还没有搞明白的路径，那些他绝望地想和过去联系起来的痕迹。

Bucky注意到，他当然会注意到，因为他的行动很大程度上只依赖于自己的直觉，他身体里的每根神经都在告诉他要远离，要退后，但不要离得太远，要远离，但距离要刚好够自己可以从眼角的余光瞥到Steve的一举一动。因为Steve是剩下来的唯一的那个人，唯一一个认识以前的Bucky的人。他身体里本能的一部分肯定认为，用他的一只眼睛看着Steve，另一只眼睛对外界保持警惕，他就能够重新找回自己。所以当Steve四处奔走的时候，Bucky也跟着四处奔走，所以他在自己能思考之前就离开了基辅，跟着他返回了美国。他的过去埋在那里，他也应该在那里重新找回自己，他的过去就在那个他无法触碰的男人的脑海里。）

 

\---

纽约，Stark大厦已经恢复了常态，还是那副闪闪发光的样子，从几个月前的袭击中恢复过来了。Steve看到大厦上Tony留下的那个大写字母，骄傲地向世界展示着那个A，不禁露出了微笑。他记起来Tony后来确实以他们那支临时组建起来的队伍给大厦命名了。也许Tony真的很想念他们大家。

当他们一起仰视那座大厦时，Sam低低地吹了一声口哨，显然在表达他的崇敬之情：“你得知道，当你说我们要去纽约的时候，我并不知道你的意思是我们要来找钢铁侠。”他的声音里尽是不可思议和震惊。

Steve咧开嘴笑了。这听起来可能很怪，在发生了这些事情之后，发现有些东西正如它本应该的样子，好好地挺立在那里，这种感觉还真好。这种感觉安抚了他，甚至从某种意义上，他可以把这里当作家了，这是从他被从冰层里挖起来后还没有过的感觉。如果能在相同的地方停留的久一点，感觉将会很好，像他以前那样安定下来。他只希望其他人能像他和Natasha一样，能和Sam处得来。在发生了这么多事后，Steve几乎已经把他们两个看作是绑在一起的两个人了。

Tony看到Steve的时候，他不禁大笑了起来，他当然会这么做。“你看起来糟透了。”他友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Steve翻了个白眼。“我也很高兴见到你。”他朝Sam示意了一下，”顺便说一下，这是Sam。Sam，这是Tony。“

Tony赞赏地看着Sam：“我听说你是个不错的飞行员。”这就算他在打招呼了。

Sam笑了：“你可以这么说。”

Steve松了一口气，他们还是可以好好相处的。

 

\---

然后大家都一个个，慢慢地归位了。主要是因为Tony开始重新纠缠每一个人，跟他们理论，既然老家伙都屈尊回到纽约了，那么他们谁不可以呢？当Tony重建Stark大厦的时候，他和Pepper就为每个复仇者都留了一套房间，甚至为他们空出了一层楼，收拾得完美妥当，就等着主人入住。Steve在一定程度上被Tony在他们房间设计上花的心血震惊到了，但是鉴于Tony在没人注意到他的时候，其实非常善于观察，而他的体贴确实又那么低调，Steve觉得自己不应该感到如此惊讶。他的房间看上去很柔和，简简单单，很舒适，有着舒缓的色调，还有一些备着天冷用的毯子。

Bruce是第一个回来安顿下来的人。他其实是唯一一个，除了Steve之外，还在国内的复仇者；而且他和Tony本来就有隔一段时间见面吃饭，聊一些Steve听不太懂的东西的习惯。

接下来匆匆忙忙赶回来的是Clint，他看上去形容憔悴，萎靡不振，身上都是新的伤口和淤青。他来到大厦后的整整半个小时都在喋喋不休地讲神盾局瓦解的时候，他还在做卧底任务，抱怨他和他的队友在意识到发生了什么后，是怎么一拳一脚地杀出重围的。

“我差点就回不来了。”在他拿着Tony给他的急救包为自己包扎时，嘴里还这么嘟囔着。

Thor在Natasha之前回来，Steve感到有些吃惊，但又觉得也许自己不应该这么诧异，毕竟他不知道为自己重新创造一个身份是怎样一份工作，但他觉得这肯定是一个巨大的工程。不管怎样，Thor回来了，带着他独有的，轰隆作响的欢快精神，这确实分散了些Steve的注意力，让他不再天天担忧Bucky，想着他到底什么时候才会出现。

Natasha又过了好几个月才最终出现。她看起来简直不能再糟糕了，就好像刚才地狱里走过一遭似的，但她还活着。她有了新的身份，新的生日和发型。她又把自己的头发剪短了，发色也更深了一些，带着点弧度的刘海贴着前额，扎起的小巧马尾里滑出几缕柔软的卷曲发尾，散落在脸颊两侧。她看到了Steve，冲他挑起了眉毛。

“你真令我失望，Rogers，”她这么说，但语气里带着不容错辨的笑意，“我没想过你竟然会如此轻易地放弃。”

然后Tony发问了：“放弃什么？”

然后Natasha和Steve异口同声地回答他：“没什么。”

最好的部分是，每个人看起来都很愉快地接受了Sam，他灿烂的笑容和幽默感足够在发生可能的摩擦前就把它们都消灭在摇篮里。每个人都舒舒服服地安顿了下来，就好像他们从没有离开过一样，就好像事情本应如此，所有的一切都进展得很顺利。

 

\---

（Bucky知道Steve知道他在暗处看着他，因为Steve接受过训练，他为一个间谍组织工作——曾经为一个间谍组织工作过，他肯定知道这是怎么一回事。他不可能没有听到电话里偶尔的轻微噼啪声，不可能没有注意到信用卡在转账时花的过久的时间。因为Steve很强，很聪明，Bucky甚至不知道为什么自己知道这些，因为每次当他觉得对什么东西有略微熟悉感时，就会觉得自己是在做梦，梦里充满厚厚的雾气，有什么光影倏忽地闪动着，让他无法集中注意力。

但问题在于，既然Steve知道Bucky在暗处看着他，他一定知道，Bucky想不出另一种可能性，但他却什么也没做。Bucky看着他照常过着自己的生活，身边围着的那些人都是会出现在恐怖分子监视名单上的人，就像是那些冰冻了Bucky七十年的人，但是Steve显然很关心他们。他每天都会和Sam跑步，Sam就是那个跟着Steve一起从华盛顿来到这里的人；和Tony一起去各式各样的高级餐厅用餐，Tony好像就是拥有这栋大厦的人；和Natasha，那个一星期会干扰他脑袋四次的红头发，一起打拳。Bucky不明白为什么Steve可以像什么都没有发生过似的继续他的生活，他本应更敏锐，更谨慎。而Bucky，在过去的七十年或更久的时间里，被塑造得更专注于理性和绝对的逻辑，完全不能明白Steve的行为。为什么还要在他们都知道真相的时候，还这么多此一举地去伪装呢？）

 

\----

麻烦找上纽约只是迟早的问题，那毕竟是个大城市，总会发生这样那样的事。跟他们之前抗争过的宇宙力量相比，这只是小问题；不过就是某些钱太多又贪婪，闲得没事做的人组建了一支闪闪发亮的机器人军队扔来扔去而已。这个小事件让他们全员出动，他们重新作为一支队伍开始战斗，这几乎算得上是不幸中的乐趣了，只除了一群四处逃窜的平民，和那辆不幸在战斗开始前五分钟就爆炸的车。

战斗进行到一半的时候，Steve突然意识到这一切都进展得太过顺利了。他遇到的机器人一个手就能数的过来，考虑到入侵整个曼哈顿的机器人数量，他本应该对上更多敌人的。而当他停下来，仔细观察那几具倒在脚边的机器人时，却发现它们身上的伤口看起来更像是弹孔。Steve知道Natasha在半个街区之外战斗。而这些弹孔太小，显然不属于她的格洛克，更别说她现在也分身乏术。Steve向周围扫了一圈，试图找到从金属来复枪管上反射出的光，他曾经熟悉的光影，但周围都是高耸的玻璃大楼，让他实在很难分辨清楚。

他的耳机里突然传出了声音。“出了什么问题吗，Steve？”是Sam。

“没有。”Steve说着转过身，垂下头向战斗中心跑去，尽可能让自己的声音听起来令人信服。

“你说谎的技术糟透了。”Natasha在公共频道里说。

幸运的是，没有人再在这个问题上多做追究了，因为战斗显然还没结束。Steve用手上的盾把几个机器人扫到一边，不禁微笑了起来，就是这个，他这一阵子一直期盼的就是这个。他有这种感觉已经好一会儿了，他能感觉到Bucky投注在他身上的目光，那种有人在注视着他的感觉，绝对错不了。自从他决定不再继续追踪，而是停下来认真倾听开始，这种感觉就在了。他等了几个星期，思考着到底要怎样才会让Bucky自己现身。在他帮忙清理战斗留下的混乱时，Steve在心里想着，也许他不应该对Bucky最后是因为战斗才从阴影里现出自己这件事感到惊讶。不管怎样，他照看Steve的习惯已经在生命里根深蒂固了，不是吗？

 

\---

倒也不是说Bucky的突然举动让他更容易被找到了。再说了，Steve也并没有期盼Bucky就这么一下子跳出来，显示他的存在。他知道Bucky要厉害得多。在九头蛇的主要力量瓦解后，他不再受监管，也许反而更加小心谨慎。但每次复仇者出去战斗的时候，Steve注意到倒在他脚边的尸体，总有几具身上有着精准的弹孔，来自那种特别设计，可以高效干掉对手的武器。

这么重复了三四次之后，其他复仇者才注意到了这种奇怪的现象。Natasha在一次战斗后，看着倒在Steve脚下的一堆机器人尸体（说真的，得来点新的疯狂模式或者什么了，因为好像所有有实力的坏蛋都在制造机器人意图毁灭世界），对着他皱起了眉头。

“这些弹孔不是我的。”她是个绝对的专家，这种事情逃不过她的眼睛。下一秒，这一切就都在她的脑海里串联起来了。她给了Steve一个凶狠的，颇有深意的眼神：”它们来自一把狙击来复枪。“

Steve小心翼翼地躲避着她的瞪视：”你说的没错。“

Natasha双手环在胸前。“Steve。”她严肃地说，用她那威严的，Steve已经很久没有听到的语气跟说道，自从他们成为朋友之后她还没有这么严厉地跟他说话，“发生了什么事？他在这儿吗？”

“你在说什么？”Steve皱起了脸，有些支支吾吾。

“你的说谎技术烂透了，Steve。”她的声音依旧很锐利，“到底该死的发生了什么？”

“Nat，听着，我——”

“不，Steve。”Natasha打断了他，声音里透出些别的东西，用那种只有她在很担心的时候才会出现的语气。她了解他，她知道Steve会维护Bucky直到世界末日，但现在不是这么做的时候。“我知道他是你的朋友，我知道你最后一次见他的时候，他救了你的命。但是九头蛇对他的脑子动了手脚。你不知道他们都对他做了什么。他很危险。如果你知道他的下落，应该告诉我们。我们得有所准备。”

“我什么也不知道。”Steve坚持不松口，因为这确实是事实，除了知道Bucky在暗处看着他之外，他确实什么也不知道。

Natasha盯着他看了很长时间，眉毛都皱了起来，仿佛在思考到底要继续和他大声争论，还是就这么算了。而Steve，虽然他在前半生里见证了战争和死亡，现在却感到有些害怕，这当然跟他现在讲不出话来没有任何关系。

“我不能就这么放弃。”最后他这么说，嫌弃了一下自己略微颤抖的声音。

Natasha的姿态软了下来。她吹了一口气，像是叹息，如果她不是这么紧绷的话，甚至可以理解为笑声。“小心点。”这不像是警告，也许她确实希望Steve能小心一点。

 

\---

当事情发生的时候，它是这个样子发生的：

Bucky胆子大了起来，他干掉了太多的敌人。

Clint，正如他的训练赋予他的，发现了临近屋顶上出现的额外火力。

他喊着“那边有人”，拉开了弓箭，谨慎地对准了目标。

Steve大叫着“不要”，一边叫Sam拉着他飞到Clint指着的那个屋顶上。

战场上弥漫着一片凝重的寂静，Sam好像知道了什么，但他就只是安静地照做了，没有发问。

Natasha在咬牙切齿：“你搞什么，Steve？”

而Tony在另一边同时喊道：“发生了什么事？”

Steve小心翼翼地降落在屋顶上，余光瞥到了一道银色的反光。

Bucky看到了Steve，他慢慢地从原本蹲着的地方站了起来。他看起来糟透了，神情紧绷得就好像几个月没睡过觉一样。

他的左手攥着枪，就好像那是他唯一可以依赖的东西。

Steve意识到这也许确实是他唯一可以依赖的东西。

他喊了一声“Bucky”，注意到对方在听到自己名字之后瑟缩了一下。

他说着“我不会伤害你的”，一边让手上的盾牌落在了地上，几个月前母舰上的情景再现。他举起双手向他表达善意，尽管没有可以依仗的原因，他仍然无比希望Bucky能够相信他。

Steve就像在玻璃上行走一样，一寸一寸地向他靠近，双手一直高举着，嘴里说着“你救过我。”

说着“让我来帮你”。

说着“求求你”。

Bucky终于张口了，他的声音听上去就像嗓子已经很久没被使用过了一样，粗哑而破碎。

“我不认识你。”

他这么说着，却还是扔掉了手里的枪，就好像在投降。

 

\---

（Steve的手放在Bucky的皮肤上，温暖而柔软，在他的金属手臂上，显得更加温暖柔软了，这种感觉既熟悉又陌生，就好像这是Steve第一百次碰他，却又像是第一次。Bucky不知道这一切是怎么发生的。前一秒他们还在屋顶上，然后他们就离开了那，然后Steve就开始跟那群他一直待在一起的人争论，然后一会儿是嘘声，一会儿大家都不说话了，一会儿是“这个秘密不能让任何人知道”，最后他不知怎么来到了一个房间，房间是蓝色的，让人感觉很安定，安静又安全，上帝啊，Bucky有多久没有这种安全感了？

然后Steve消失在另一个房间里，让Bucky一个人沉浸在这片蓝色的海洋之中。他很快就再次出现了，穿上了宽松的运动裤和简单的白色T恤，换下了那套包裹他全身的红白蓝制服。Bucky记得那套制服，又不记得，它在他的眼皮底下闪过，像那种他盯着太阳看了太久的感觉。Steve问他是否想要点什么东西，想去给他找些干净衣服，想去给他放水洗澡，说如果Bucky想睡觉的话可以去睡他的床，他想给他这个，给他那个，却完全没有要求他去做点什么，没有逼迫他，就只是在征求他的意见。Bucky发现自己发不出声音来了，他记不得最后一次有人问他是否想要点什么是什么时候的事了，记不得最后一次他可以自由选择是什么时候的事了。）

 

\---

Steve给Bucky放了洗澡水。他来到复仇者大厦后，还没有开口说过一句话，但从他的面部表情来看，他好像比较倾向于洗澡这个选项。

“你的手臂能碰水吗？”Steve问他，他还不是很明白Bucky的金属手臂是怎么运作的，就只知道这也许是Tony都不大可能设计出来的技术。

Bucky生硬地点了点头，Steve笑了，试着让自己不要把眼前这个有着坚硬外壳的男人和那个与他一起长大，爱笑又总是自得满满的男孩作比较。他僵硬地站在浴室门口，看着浴缸里的热水慢慢满上来，他从Steve去放热水开始就没再动过了。

Steve抬头看了看他，指尖搅动了一下浴缸里的水，确保它不会太烫。“要洗澡的话，得先把衣服脱掉。”他温柔地说。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，有些不安地轻轻晃动着，就好像他之前根本没想到这点。Steve不知道Bucky最后一次像人一样好好洗澡，而不是像个机器一样被清洗是多久以前的事了。他犹豫了一下，思考着什么，然后开始脱衣服。他迅速高效地把那件战斗服扒了下来，当隐藏在黑色皮衣后的皮肤显露出来时，Steve不得不用尽全身力气把胸腔里那惊诧的吸气声咽下去。Bucky的上身，右手臂和双腿，他的每一寸肌肤上都布满了形状大小不一的伤疤。那些小小的，来自穿孔和针头的圆形伤疤，狰狞地和其他来自刀伤或更可怕的伤害，褪了色的长形伤痕交织在一起，漫不经心地在他的皮肤上蔓延着。Steve完全不想去想那些伤疤代表的意义，以及它们是怎么被留下来的。他觉得如果放任自己随着那些伤疤继续想下去，他会崩溃的。他现在不能崩溃，不能在Bucky试着让自己恢复正常的情况下崩溃。

水花溅在浴缸壁上，Steve关上水，站起身来，对着Bucky向浴缸示意了一下。后者小心翼翼地迈开脚步，他很谨慎，但还是相信这不会给他带来伤害般地继续朝浴缸走去。他迈进了浴缸，让自己慢慢滑了进去，直到热水满到了下巴。他动了动左手，前后扭动了一下肩膀。Steve的视线被他肩膀和金属手臂连接的地方吸引了过去，那里比Bucky身上任何一处都还要狰狞，满是伤疤。

“如果你想的话，我可以离开。”Steve说，挪动着脚步仿佛打算离开。

但是Bucky突然抬头看向他，眼睛睁得很大，眼神茫然，与Steve记忆里那个Bucky截然不同。他微微摇了摇头，就很快地扭过了头，把下巴也浸入了热水里。Steve笑了笑，在浴缸边的地板上坐了下来。Bucky很长时间都没说话，就只是眼神空白地发着呆。Steve猜，也许Bucky不想让他离开只是因为不想一个人待着。

“这里有洗发液和香皂。”Steve指了一下，“如果你想洗得干净点。”

Bucky盯着洗发液看的样子就好像他之前从没见过这种东西。Steve微笑着鼓励他。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

Bucky就只是盯着Steve，好像他刚才在讲什么外语。又过了一会儿，他仿佛终于让步了，把那瓶洗发液递给了Steve。Steve挤出了好大一堆，把瓶子放在一边，从浴缸里舀了一点水打湿了Bucky的头发。他小心地控制着力度，轻柔缓慢地，甚至是谨慎地动作着，不想太过用力，怕打破这种微妙的平衡。他把手心的洗发液抹在了Bucky的头发上，温柔地帮他按摩，没有错过他原本睁得大大的，有些惶恐的眼睛慢慢，慢慢地闭上了，脸上的肌肉也慢慢舒展了。也许还没有到完全放松的状态，但至少他在试着放松。他脸上疲惫的线条消失了一些，这让他的脸看上去让人难以置信地年轻，几乎和Steve最后一次在阿尔卑斯山的那列火车上看到的重合在了一起，他感到无比心痛，不得不暂时忽略胸腔中因这些年代久远，对他来说却依旧鲜亮的记忆带来的刺痛。

“你知道吗，你以前也这么照顾过我。”Steve的声音依旧轻柔，他觉得自己得说点什么，因为这种感觉有些奇怪。这次是他在照顾Bucky，而不是他的朋友在照顾他了。“我以前几乎一直在生病，特别是冬天。我妈去世之后，你常常在我家一待就到半夜，就为了确保我不会出什么事，即使你第二天早上还得去工作。你总以为我没注意到，其实我一直都知道。”

Bucky睁开了眼睛，他看向Steve的神情几乎算得上诧异了，如果Bucky真的有足够多的情绪可以做出诧异的表情的话，也可以理解为Bucky这是在疑惑。Steve不确定现在这两者有什么区别。

“你总是这么地贴心。”Steve最后说，Bucky的眼睛里几乎什么情绪也没有，这让Steve难受极了，仿佛他确实是在跟一个鬼魂说话。

他坐直了去冲Bucky头上的洗发液。Bucky现在这个样子很滑稽，头发上都是肥皂泡沫，如果不是这和他眼里的空洞形成了鲜明的对比，Steve可能会笑出来，那双眼睛并不属于他那原本温暖的朋友 。Steve把胸腔里要溢出来的感情压了下去，开始帮他冲头发。他的头发比Steve记忆里长了很多，但还是一样地柔软。

“我去给你拿干净毛巾和换洗衣服。”Steve说着站了起来。

他一直到走出了浴室，快到衣柜时，才吐出了胸腔里那口憋了很久的气。就好像有人狠狠地在他的胸口上打了一拳，Bucky看着他的眼神，就好像他知道自己应该信任Steve，但他又完全不认识他。Steve觉得自己又变成了那个小男孩，带着一张勇敢的面具，好让身边的人不去担心他。这种情绪带来的压力慢慢从四面八方再一次压迫上他，而这才仅仅是刚刚开始。每次Steve看着Bucky的时候，都觉得他好像在慢慢消失。他有一种感觉，Bucky最后也许会向自己妥协，以一种最坏的方式。这种感觉令他感到恶心，就好像一个马上就要逝去的星球在不停地收缩，收缩，如果它没有任何依托，就会一直这样下去直到只剩下黑色的虚空，Steve不确定自己知道怎样做好这样一个坚实的依托。

他深深地吸了一口气，又慢慢地吐了出来，稳定了一下自己的情绪，走到衣柜边挑了几件衣服，希望能适合Bucky。他拿了几件不同的短裤和T恤扔在了床上，想让Bucky自己来挑选，最后又从浴室旁的亚麻衣柜里抓了一条干净的毛巾走回了浴室。

Bucky站在浴室的正中间，脚边已经积起了一小滩水。浴缸里的水在他身后慢慢放干了。现在他身上的灰尘和脏污被洗干净了，他看起来更像Steve记忆里熟悉的那个人，只除了深陷下去的两颊和身上数不清的伤疤。要不是Bucky盯着镜子里的自己就像根本不认识那个人一样，这一幕看上去甚至十分抚慰心灵。Steve把那声叹息咽了下去。他们还有很长的一段路要走。

 

\---

Tony坚持等一会儿要他做个任务汇报。他在Steve的房门外向他强调，他们每个人都有权利知道这到底是怎么一回事，Steve以为自己是谁，怎么能完全不打招呼就这么带回来一个陌生人？问题是，Steve知道Tony是对的，在这件事情上他对大家一直都很不公平，保密工作做得过于到位。但这只是因为他心里的一部分很不情愿去谈论整这个，就好像他害怕谈起这个就会让整件事变得过于真实，就好像谈起这个他就要面对一个残酷的现实，Bucky在过去七十年里遭遇了数不尽的苦难这个现实，他无法面对这个，Bucky实在遭受了太多折磨。

但他还是同意了，他知道这才是正确的做法。十分钟后，他走进了主会议室，Tony已经把上一次战斗的数据调出来了，大屏幕上闪动着不同的页面和分析用的战斗照片。其他人也已聚在了桌子周围，查看着那些数据，准备着要交给检察官的信息，好让政府知道要怎么去对付这些他们刚刚阻止，差点毁了半座城市的坏人。Steve踏进房间之前，众人都还在小声交谈着，但等他们发现了Steve后，房间就倏地变得十分安静，然后他们看到Bucky就在Steve身后半步距离的地方跟着走了进来。

Steve本能地感觉背后变得非常僵硬，他不习惯他的朋友以那种小心谨慎的目光注视着他，他的这种不自在感肯定相当明显，因为Tony很快就走上前来低声说道：“听着，我们大家谁都没想去指责你什么，好吗？我们谁都不想把一个无辜的人扔到外面，但你确实欠我们一个解释。我们都住在这里。我想大家都想确保自己在这里是安全的。仅此而已。”

这番话起了作用，Steve开始向他们叙述实情。告诉他们Bucky是怎样落入了九头蛇的手中，他们是怎么折磨他，在他身上做实验，削弱他的灵魂，折磨得他遍体鳞伤。一种他们之前开会从来不会有的紧绷情绪开始在房间蔓延。怀疑，不信任和锐利的目光集中在Bucky身上，集中在他空白的表情和金属手臂上。Bruce有些别扭地站在房间的角落，看上去还算冷静，只除了他紧紧攥着的双手，他攥的那么紧，连指关节都变白了。Clint凑到Natasha耳旁小声说着什么，脸上带着不符合他性格的肃穆神情，而Natasha则随意地弹着他的膝盖，摆出一副漫不经心的姿态，但Steve可不会错过放在她面前桌子上，很容易就够得到的手枪。就连Thor，比任何人都更热情，更关心别人的Thor也把雷神之锤放在了身边，要知道他在复仇者大厦里一向都懒得带它的。

Steve隔着桌子对上了Sam的目光，对方朝他鼓励地笑了笑。他看向Tony，后者向他点了点头示意他继续，于是Steve就只是吸了一口气镇定了一下，继续讲话。他告诉了他们在华盛顿发生的那些事，还有他们在东欧的找寻，以及他回国之后掌握的关于Bucky的行动。在Steve讲话的时候，Bucky一直跟在他身后，就那么面无表情，眼神空洞，一动不动地坐在椅子上，身上套着一件显然过大的衣服，整个人都和这地方格格不入。

Steve其实并没因为大家对这整件事摆出如此不信任的态度而责怪他们。

“听着，”他叹了一口气，他很累了，大家完全不给他任何反应让他觉得有些挫败，就好像他们觉得他已经疯了，也许他是疯了，但他原本以为他们会对他多一点信心的。“我并没有期望你们可以信任他；你们也没有理由这么做。我要求的就只是请你们相信我，相信我绝不会在他可能给你们带来任何危险的情况下，请你们留下他的。”

房间里安静了很长一段时间。Natasha双手环着胸，紧皱着眉头，Steve读不懂她脸上的表情，怀疑她是不是在回想过去和冬日战士的几次交手，以及他在她身上留下的伤疤。Clint，他当间谍的时间太久了，久到他已经和Natasha一样几乎天性就带着怀疑，他在座位上不确定地轻轻晃动着。Bruce则还是以他独特的谨慎摆出有所保留的姿态。Thor从Steve开始讲话起就放松了下来，他现在看起来更像是在好奇。Sam也一直很谨慎，但Steve可以从他的眼睛里看出，他用他的生命在信任自己，只要其他人都没意见，他也完全接受。而Tony则一刻不停地用指尖敲着桌子，就好像在认真思考着什么。

“好吧，最坏又能发生什么呢，是吧？”他最后轻松地说，但Steve仍然察觉到了他声音里暗藏着的提防，Tony表现出来的显然比实际更自信。

Clint冲Tony挑了挑眉毛，嘴角还是透露出些怀疑，后者则耸了耸肩作为回应。房间里原本紧绷的情绪开始散去，但还在那，就只是变得像背景音一样安静地悬浮着，少了些锋芒。

过了一会儿，Natasha开口了，声音硬得像铁，她在用俄语讲些什么像是警告的话。Bucky抬起头对上了她的眼睛。他本来一直坐在Steve身后，手肘放在膝盖上，眼睛下垂，全然展示着自己的归顺，这种刻意表现出的无害让Steve都不忍心去看他了。现在，他的眉毛扭成了一个愤怒的弧度，但只是吐出了几个音节。Steve以前从没听过他用这种语言讲话，自从母舰之役后，这还是Steve第二次听到Bucky开口，他的声音听起来粗哑得像砂纸，就好像已经不习惯开口讲话了一样。Steve完全不知道他在说些什么，但他肯定是答应了Natasha对他说的什么话，因为后者对他点了点头后，就扭开头不再看他了。她的双臂仍环在胸前，嘴唇也还紧绷着，但显然已经愿意维持现状了。

Steve觉得这已经很不错了，总的来说，事情比他想象的要顺利。

 

\---

第一个晚上，Steve不加思考地让Bucky睡在了他的床上，自己则从柜子里拿出了多余的毯子和枕头铺在房间角落的沙发上。

“如果你想的话，”Steve指了指床，小心地尽力使自己说出来的每一句话都像是在征求他的意见，由他自己做选择，而不是在要求他去做什么，“你想睡觉的话，那张床归你了。”

Bucky看着Steve就好像他不知道该怎么处理Steve告诉他的信息，但是他点了点头，在床边坐了下来。Steve笑了。

“如果你想看点什么的话，我有几本书。”他说，“或者你可以看电视——你知道现在的电视是彩色的吗？我肯定Tony在什么地方放了些电影碟片，你可以看电影。随你想干什么。”

他主要还是在试图聊天。Bucky一直带着那种空白的神情盯着他，Steve当然不会天真到以为只要他讲得够久，就可以让Bucky也开口。但他希望，他这样不停地跟他聊天，至少会让现状显得不那么奇怪，虽然事实上已经有些别扭了。他期盼着，如果他继续跟他聊天，也许事情会开始变得比较正常，至少朝他们曾经拥有的那种正常方向发展。

Bucky和衣睡下了，他的整个身体即使是在睡梦中也保持着十足的警惕。Steve靠在沙发上，就这昏暗的灯光读着Sam推荐给他的书，时不时地看向床上的Bucky，注意到他躺在床上的身体并没有舒展开，就只是躺平了而已，就好像如果有危险袭来，他随时可以像猫那样迅速作出反应。Steve觉得自己这种热切盯着Bucky的行为有些变态，他只是有些担心他会突然尖叫着，大喘气地醒过来，就像他刚被从冰里挖出来的那几个月一样。那段日子里，飞机坠落的片段总会时不时地在他的脑海里闪现，就好像这还是昨天，而不是七十年前的事。但Bucky就只是安静地睡着，Steve又这么看了他一会儿，知道他至少可以得到一些休息，他终于满足了，让自己也放松了下来。

不知道过了几个小时，他又醒了，外面的天色还暗着。Steve不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，但是他的书合起来被放在了最近的咖啡桌上，身上的毯子拉起来盖到了下巴，台灯也关掉了。Steve对着夜色皱起了眉头，困惑了一会儿，这才发现他的床是空的。他跳下沙发，完全清醒并突然开始惊慌，他不知道Bucky又去了哪儿，或者又干了什么。他希望他至少还待在复仇者大厦里，要不然他也不知道该去哪找他了。

他先去了健身房，他想着，也许Bucky有些不安，不知道怎么找到了健身房，就想在那里消耗点能量。但Bucky并不在那。Steve跑遍了整个大厦，找的每个房间都是空的，这让他变得越来越绝望，害怕会在哪个房间发现一团糟的Bucky，身边都是打砸过的残骸，又害怕根本就找不到他。他不确定哪种情况更糟些。

当Steve最后终于找到Bucky的时候，他心里那缩成一团的感觉才得以舒展，那种惶恐的，紧张到吐的感觉终于消失了。Bucky坐在露台上，在栏杆边缩成一团，手臂环抱着支起的双腿，有些过长的头发在脸颊旁乱成一片，他看起来就好像在试着让自己消失一样。他把自己缩得那么紧，如果不是金属手臂在月光下的反光，Steve甚至都无法发现他。他木然地，呆呆地盯着脚下的城市，眼神游离，像是不知道该拿自己怎么办，Steve不知道他现在的感受，没有任务，没有目标，这对他来说还是头一回吧。

他慢慢朝Bucky坐着的地方走去，刻意地放重了自己的脚步，免得吓到他。Bucky在Steve靠近的时候没有表现出知道他来了的意思，也没有看他，只是轻微地挪动了一下身体，但这更像是他的本能做出的反应。Steve在他身边坐了下来，背对着整座城市，靠着栏杆。他脚上什么也没穿，踏在阳台上有些冰凉，一阵风吹过，只穿着薄T恤和睡裤的身上不免觉得有些凉意。但Bucky看上去完全没感到有什么不妥，他穿得甚至比Steve还要少，而他待在这上面的时间显然比Steve久得多。Steve不知道他到底是感觉不到凉意呢，还是被改造得不会作出反应了。

两人之间被一片寂静笼罩着，但不是那种令人不舒服的沉默。Steve闭上眼睛，要是他想的话，他甚至可以想象他们现在还在布鲁克林那间两人共享的，又小又破，只有一个房间的公寓里。只是现在的Bucky跟以前比起来更尖锐了，就算就这么坐在他身边，都能感觉到那种锋利。Steve身体里的一部分知道，一切都不会再回到从前了。

“我不认识你。”Bucky冷不防地说，他的声音依然很轻，像是知道Steve心里在想什么，而他在帮他认清现实。

Steve叹了口气：“我知道。”

 

\---

(Bucky所有的记忆都是闪回着出现的，就像是一幅幅飞快闪过屏幕的画面，所有的一切都闪进闪出，没有对焦好，他就只能分辨清楚快速的几幕——微笑的嘴角，铅笔在纸上的沙沙声，老旧地板的嘎吱声，旷野中雨点打在帐篷篷布上的声音，靴子挤压着泥土的声音——他还没弄明白这些记忆应该怎样拼凑，甚至分不清它们的先后顺序，哪个发生在哪个之前，或者它们之间是否有联系？他就只知道它们是他的，这些记忆组成了过去的他，组成了他本可以成为的那个人，这些短暂的记忆是他仅剩下的了，所以他紧紧地抓住它们。当他觉得自己渐行渐远，觉得视线开始变得空白，发现自己正准备朝Steve的胸口揍上一拳，而Steve看着他的表情就像他在为Bucky感到惧怕，而不是为了自己的时候，他就拼命抓紧这些记忆。那遥远的若隐若现的笑声让他清醒过来，他记得这个，该死的，他记得这个笑声，这个相比主人的身板，显得有些过分响亮的笑声。他记得这个笑声，而这不应该是他仅有的东西。虽然他大脑空空，带着一个金属手臂，还充满怒气，但是应该还有更多。Steve看着他的眼神，就好像他是所有问题的答案，Bucky打从心底里知道，虽然他不知道自己怎么知道，又为什么会知道，但他就是知道，如果Steve不相信他的脑子里还剩下点什么，他绝不会这么看着他的。这些绝对是真实的记忆，他绝对还应该有更多的记忆，必须是，必须是。）

 

\-----

Bucky并不太和其他人交流。说实在的，他和Steve也不经常交流。大部分时间，他都自己一个人待着，一整天下来也讲不了几个字。第一天会上的那种紧绷情绪很快就消散了，没多久，每个人都表现的像是这个奇怪又安静，可能致命的男人一直跟他们住在一起似的。

过了大概一个星期之后，Tony开始管Bucky叫“铁皮人”。鉴于现在复仇者大厦里住进了两个九十几岁的人，关于老年人的笑话也开始以指数增长。

两个星期过去了，一些类似于《如何应对创伤后应激障碍》和《创伤后应激障碍：家人、朋友及护理人员小贴士》之类的小册子被贴在了厨房里他们用来张贴重要东西的木板上（可能是Sam的好心，鉴于他是唯一一个对这个话题有发言权的人），它们神秘失踪了几个小时，后来又出现了，在那个星期的接下去几天都贴在上面。

有一次，Natasha在Clint不小心把炉子点着时压着嗓子说了几句俄语，Bucky接着用俄语也嘟囔了几句，让Natasha大笑起来。从此以后，她每天都会用俄语和Bucky讲话，尽管Bucky其实不怎么回应她。从她恶作剧般的口气里可以猜出，她大概是在跟Bucky八卦什么她觉得有趣的事。

有一次，Bucky往咖啡里放了些榛子奶晶，并把那杯咖啡全部喝掉了。从此以后，Steve每次早上晨跑回来，总能发现Clint（他一般负责早上煮咖啡）在厨房的咖啡机旁留下的一些榛子奶晶，免得Bucky再四处翻找。

所有的一切都进展得如此顺利，让Steve感到有些诧异。但仔细一想，他又觉得大家对Bucky都这么友善也不算是什么奇怪的事。毕竟，他比谁都清楚，这个队伍里的每个人都是经历过地狱般的噩梦才走到今天的。Bucky的遭遇比队伍里的其他人都要更糟糕，更惨烈。虽然他们跟Bucky开着玩笑，但讲到痛苦，他们都颇有经验，也十分善解人意地先保持距离，让Bucky可以有自己的空间调节。对此，Steve感到万分感激。

 

\---

Steve很快就注意到了Bucky奇怪的生物钟。也许是被强迫着冷冻又解冻了太多次留下的后遗症，他每次总睡不上几个小时。又或者只是因为他的身体里有太多堆积着的能量需要纾解。不管是什么原因，Steve在半夜总本能地觉得有人在盯着他看，但每次睁开眼睛，却发现房间总是一如既往的黑暗，除了他空无一人，床单上有褶皱，有睡过的痕迹，但那上面也是空无一人。

有些时候，Steve可以找到Bucky，他一般总爱待在露台上，或是在空房间的落地窗（复仇者大厦的大部分房间都有落地窗）边蜷成一团。他看起来好像比较喜欢开阔的空间，Steve不知道这是不是因为他在小空间里被关的太久的原因。

但有些时候，Steve一整天都找不到他。他怀疑Bucky是不是跑出去了，对此他无从得知。他就只知道，不管Bucky那天出去干了什么，到了晚上，他总会回到复仇者大厦来的，有时候还一团乱，但不管怎么样，他回来了。在那些日子里，Steve终日惶惶，害怕在他花了一整天和Nat打拳，或是和Bruce喝茶，和Thor一起看电影后，晚上回到房间会发现那里一个人都没有。但是每天晚上，当Steve捧着一堆食物回到房间让Bucky选的时候，他总能发现Bucky要么刚刚洗完澡出来，要么正坐在床边随意地翻着Steve的书，他到这个时候才觉得自己终于可以稍稍松一口气了。

“你知道的，”有天晚上Steve正在开着什么食物罐头（Bucky在一边看着他），“我觉得也许你和大家多相处相处会比较好。”

Bucky正吃着Pepper中午做的意大利面（Steve总感觉他都食物不是很在意，随手拿，并不刻意挑选），听了他的话突然僵在那里，叉子凑在嘴边。Steve继续道：

“我和Sam谈过了，”他的声音一如既往的轻柔，“我知道你现在经历的肯定比普通的PTSD要更严重，但我觉得他可能懂得一些可以帮到你的东西。”

Bucky瞪着他，眉头皱在一起，显得有些困惑。Steve深吸了一口气，稳定住自己的情绪，他真讨厌这样，他明明是在跟自己最好的朋友讲话，却感觉走在蛋壳上。

“Sam说，恢复的最重要部分就是重新建立起社交生活，重新学会怎么和其他人相处。”Steve告诉他，“我知道大家都已经完全接受你了。他们比起你们刚见面的那天，要更能理解你的状况了。我猜他们会非常愿意更了解你一点，如果你想跟他们多相处相处的话。”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛。他依旧很安静，就这么一动不动地停了很长时间，才低下头去，继续把那一叉子面条送进嘴里，但看起来味如嚼蜡。

当Steve看出Bucky并不打算对他的建议作出任何回应时，不禁叹了口气，也拿了一个罐头。两个人沉默地吃完了饭。

“你之前见过Natasha的，你知道，”每次他提到Bucky的时候，Natasha总是小心翼翼地有所保留，Steve知道她和Bucky的过去肯定相当复杂。Steve又加了一句，“我是说，你之前碰到过她，你知道的，在这所有事情之前。”他比划了一下示意他们之前在华盛顿的那场恶战。

Bucky停住了，他的嘴巴抿了起来。

“奥德萨（*乌克兰第二大城市）。”他最后蹦出了一个地名，那名字就像从嗓子里挤出来的一样。

Steve的肩膀垂下了一点点，这比他期望的要少，但是有关Bucky的事现在都不一样了，他会接受所有他能得到的。

“是的，”Steve说，“你记得这些吗？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，又低头去看他的食物，漫不经心地戳动着它们。笼罩在他们周身的寂静变得有些沉重，他最后说了一句：“我完成了我的任务。”

Steve的胸腔不舒服地缩在了一起，这让他再次想起Bucky不得不遭受的那些痛苦。

“你记得你的任务吗？”

Bucky没有抬头：“有些。”他的声音听起来像被呛住了。

Steve叹了口气，他无法控制自己。Bucky看上去令人如此地心碎，Steve不知道他有没有想起他们过去的任何美好，还是说他的大脑现在只剩下杀戮，痛苦和死亡？下一秒，Steve换了个话题，谈起了更轻松的事，想要给这次的谈话加进一点他迫切需要的亮色。

“我们每个星期六都有个早午餐会，”他说，“每个人都会带点，或者做点东西，就算是咖啡也行。如果你愿意的话，可以跟我们一起。”

Bucky动了动下巴，有那么一瞬间，Steve担心他会对自己完全封锁住心门，把他关在外面，因为他逼得太紧了。

“我不会做饭。”Bucky的声音轻的就好像他是玻璃做的。

Steve笑了起来，如果这是在战前，Bucky讲这话的时候一定会带上他那轻柔的，自嘲的笑声，那时候他们还是两个想尽办法要弄到足够食物度过一周的孩子，Steve刻意地忽略了这段记忆。

“没关系的。我们有一半都不会做饭。”他又加了一句，更像是在建议他，“Thor每个星期都喜欢带水果来。离这几个街区之外有一个亚洲超市，Thor很喜欢，每次都从那带来一些我们没尝过的新鲜水果到早午餐会上。”

Bucky没有回应。Steve也没期望他会回应。

 

\---

第二天早上，Steve醒来的时候，Bucky已经不见踪影了，这很正常。但是当Steve踏进厨房（Sam正在做煎饼，Pepper把一盘放着炒蛋，培根和火腿的盘子放在桌上，Clint在煮咖啡）的时候，他看到柜台上有一个貌似谁都没注意到的棕色纸袋。他有些好奇地打量着它。

“有人给你留了个礼物，”Natasha经过他身边的时候对他说，她穿着一身跑步的装备，手里拿着一袋面包圈。Steve猜她也许是早起去跑步的时候碰到了Bucky。

他朝纸袋里看了一眼，看到了Bucky给他留的东西，不禁笑了起来。Natasha看到他的表情也挑了挑眉毛，踮着脚尖想看看是什么让他这么高兴。

“苹果？”她没觉得有什么特别，“选这个做个大开场可真有意思。”

但Steve还在微笑，他一直很喜欢吃苹果；以前他生日的时候，他妈妈总会想尽一切办法给他烤一个苹果派，虽然他们其实根本没有闲钱做这个。他妈妈去世后，他和Bucky搬到了一起，Bucky总会在他生日那天的晚上带回来一大袋苹果，当然他绝对不会告诉Steve这是从哪偷来的，或是他在码头上多干了几轮班才攒下钱去买来的。他们那时候都不怎么会做饭或点心，再说了，他们也没有烤炉什么的，但是苹果就够甜了。而Bucky的这个举动就已经够让Steve开心的了，但他从来没办法完全表达出自己的感受。Bucky心里的某一部分肯定想起了这些小细节，也许不知道为什么，但他记起来的部分够多了，至少多到可以给Steve留下这么一份惊喜，他可真高兴。

“我还以为你对开场什么的不是很感兴趣呢。”

Natasha露出了她那经典的，一切尽在不言中的微笑。“我是不怎么感兴趣。”她说着走到了桌边，放下了那袋面包圈。

Steve笑了笑，拿了个盘子，切了些苹果做早午餐，决定今天稍微打破一下“每个人都要带东西来”的规定。他拿着那盘高高堆起的苹果走向桌子，Sam刚好端着一碟新鲜出炉的煎饼跑进来。Pepper开心地冲着Sam笑道。

“你知道的，”她说，“我真高兴看到这里终于有其他人也可以做出些美味的早餐来了。”

Tony有些困惑地看向她：“我也会做啊。”

Pepper有些于心不忍，不敢相信，又不吐不快地看着Tony，眼神里还带着些温柔的爱意，纠正他道：“你只是知道怎么操作炉子。”Tony觉得自己被冒犯了，瞪了她一眼，Pepper笑了起来：“煎蛋卷不应该是甜的，Tony。”

Tony眨了眨眼，为自己辩护道：“我以为那尝起来还不错。”

Pepper温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说：“可能只有你一个人这么想。”

大家都因为Tony那深受屈辱的表情笑了起来，早午餐会一如既往地轻松愉快。Bucky最后还是没有出现在餐桌旁。Clint开玩笑地说，要是用铁棒什么的去敲敲他的脑袋，也许可以让他想起点什么。没有人觉得Bucky可能对苹果做了些什么手脚，因为他脑子里的刺杀程序还在运转着什么的，所以Steve猜这算是一个小小的胜利？在这一天开始以前，他拿了几个苹果回到房间，把它们放在了床头柜上，拿了张纸，在上面潦草地写下了

“谢谢。

——Steve”

关上灯，走了出去。

最后，Tony决定今天是个好日子，很适合继续Steve的“美国文化再教育”课程，宣布他们要看一整天《星际迷航》。Clint跳了起来，他们花了将近一个小时辩论《星球大战》和《星际迷航》哪个更棒，最后Sam参与了进来，给《星际迷航》投了一票，鉴于其他人对此都不感兴趣，最后少数服从多数。Clint气鼓鼓地把双手环在胸前，嘟囔着他们得看多少多少集的电影，因为Tony肯定会逼着他们看完所有《星际迷航》的。Natasha看着他大笑，他们最终都坐定了准备看电影，她把脚翘在了Clint的大腿上。

在这一天中，Steve觉得自己透过余光好几次看到了银色的反光，但他不太确定，因为每次他转头去看时，身后就什么也没有了。到了晚上，Steve像往常一样捧着一堆食物回到了房间，他发现Bucky正拿着个苹果坐在床上吃着，盯着Steve给他留下的字条。Steve一走进来，他就快速地把那字条塞进了枕头底下，他的金属手指很敏捷。Steve什么也没说，就只是把食物放在了咖啡桌上，问他：“今天过得不错？”

Bucky迟疑了一下，点了点头，有些恶狠狠地咬了一口苹果。Steve笑了，脸上是自己也未察觉到的温柔。

 

\---

（Bucky记得，又不记得，他觉得拼成自己的一块块碎片，就像沙子一样从他的指缝间滑落，支撑他生命的支柱隐没在微小的细节里——Steve放在他手臂上的手，细长瘦弱，那时候看上去就已经很大了；Steve的个头从来就没超过他的下巴；Steve咳嗽的声音，当他生病的时候，那种快要把半个肺咳出来的声音，他常常生病，生病这件事简直跟他如影相随，总是来势汹汹；他加入Steve的战局，不管怎么努力，最后却还是难以避免落到脸上的拳头时嘴巴里尝到的血腥味；他头发里的火药味，耳朵里充斥的咝咝噪声，他看到不远处匍匐的身影，从准星里看到Steve平平安安，完完整整的，用他那双过于柔软的眼睛找寻着Bucky的踪影。Bucky知道，他本能地知道，他生命里所有这些记忆碎片，所有这些他记起来的，也许将来还会有更多的片段，都是关于Steve的。不管他被洗脑了多少次，他的记忆被扭曲，被伤害，被破坏了多少次，就算他的所有记忆都像是透过水面看到的碎片，他都知道，所有的这些，都是Steve。

Bucky记得，又不记得，每一次他闭上眼睛，他能看到的就只有Steve，Steve，Steve，永远都是Steve。最后他明白了，只要他能想起Steve，他就能找到自己，因为Steve一直都是他生命里最美好的存在。)

 

\---

要Bucky真正在公共场合加入他们，确实少不了持之以恒的鼓励和推动。又过了好几个星期，这一天，Steve和Natasha，Clint和Sam正在健身房运动，Bruce和Tony在实验室里捣鼓着为复仇者们研究出来的什么玩意儿，Thor去陪Jane了（后者的工作时间非常没有规律，所以一旦她有了一点空闲时间，大家就绝对找不到Thor了）。那天早上，Steve醒来的时候，Bucky已经不在房间里了，正如过去的每一天一样，Steve始终衷心希望Bucky会在今天准备好重新打开心扉。

Bucky走进健身房的时候，Steve正站在沙袋旁，Natasha在攀登健身房的石墙，Clint和Sam坐在墙的顶上，拿着一大碗葡萄吃着，Clint不停地骚扰着Natasha，狡辩说分散她的注意力有助于她更好地集中精神。Natasha歪歪斜斜地挂在石墙上，头摆向门口，最先注意到了Bucky。

“嗨，你好啊，士兵。”她玩味地跟他打着招呼，考虑到Bucky其实对她根本没什么印象，她的语气显得有些自来熟。

Bucky看了她一眼，眼神还是有些飘忽不定，但比起过去的几个星期，已经变得清澈很多了：“Natalia。”

Natasha卷起一抹令人猜不透的微笑，柔声说：“很久没有人叫我Natalia了。”也许是Steve想太多了，但他注意到了Natasha的表情，如果她是那种会怀旧的人，那她现在的表情绝对就是在怀旧。“大家现在都叫我Natasha，或者Nat，如果你想节约点时间的话。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，但还是点了点头，换来了Natasha的笑容。她头顶上，一大把葡萄哗啦啦地洒了下来。

“喂，”Clint朝着下面的Natasha喊道，“不是说‘任何事情都不会让我分心”的吗？“

“哦，拜托，伙计，”Sam冲着Clint叫道，“谁来打扫这个？你会把它们收拾干净吗？”

Clint耸了耸肩，笑了。“也许我会。”他向Natasha挑衅道，”如果Nat爬得到顶的话，要不然她就得去清理。“

Natasha翻了个白眼，警告他：“少威胁我，Barton。”声音里的嘲讽毋庸置疑，边说边迅速地完成了剩下的路程。

Bucky看着他们在说话，站在门口显得有些迷茫，有些格格不入，然后他注意到Steve正朝他走过来。

“嗨，Buck。”他笑着说，“需要什么帮助吗？”

Bucky张嘴仿佛想说点什么，但是又迟疑了，他考虑了一下，终于继续开口了：“你之前说过我们现在的比试才算公平。”

Steve过了一会儿才反应过来Bucky指的是什么——那时候，Steve找到Bucky回到意大利的那个晚上，他们喝着酒，熬到很迟都没睡。虽说Steve喝不醉，但两个人在知道对方都还活着后都舒了好大一口气，需要酒精的纾缓。Bucky已经醉了，他戳着Steve新鲜获得的胸肌，好像难以相信自己的眼睛：“看来你不再需要我为你打败坏蛋了，是吧小子？”Steve那时候笑着回他：“我觉得这意味着我们现在的比试才算公平。”Bucky翻了个白眼，两个人都心知肚明，他们之间的比试，不管什么时候都不可能完全公平。Steve微笑着在心里想，不管怎么说，也许这是有生以来的第一次，第一次他们之间最接近“公平”。

“来吧。”Steve说着走向了他平常放东西的地方，扔给了Bucky一卷纱布，让他至少把那只非金属手掌缠一缠，免得伤到手腕和手指。

Bucky迅速而专业地把两只手都缠了起来，Steve觉得他缠起那只金属手，与其说是保护自己，还不如说是不想伤到他。Natasha，Clint和Sam讲话的声音渐渐停止了，Steve甚至都可以感受到他们的期待，他把纱布向旁边一扔。Sam开口了：

“你们确定这是个好主意吗？你们不会想要刺激到他的。”

Steve冲着Bucky挑了挑眉，后者朝他耸了耸肩，Steve觉得这是他在表达自己的状态足够稳定，可以来一场友谊赛的意思。不管怎样，这意味着Bucky开始记起以前的事情了，不是吗？这肯定意味着他开始记起更多和Steve的过去，开始记起他和Steve试图忘记外面发生的一切，试图忘记外面的世界正在分崩离析时，颠来倒去谈论的那些话题。

当他们两个走上那块专门清空出来用于格斗的场地时，Steve听到了Natasha的声音：“嗨，JARVIS，请叫一下Tony好吗？他绝对不会想错过这个的。”

“为你效劳，Romanov女士。”

Bucky被Jarvis的机械音吓了一跳，Steve用手放在他的肩膀上柔声安抚着，Bucky僵硬的身体放松了一点。但是当两个人开始的时候，他已经完全放松了。他们像呼吸一样自如地找到了自己的节奏，就好像这是再平常不过的状态，就好像他们一直都像现在这样快速地出拳，格挡一样。两个人终于可以站在公平的起跑线上，而不是在那个简陋的客厅里，Bucky为了教他怎样防御，对战骨瘦如柴，很容易就被推倒的Steve。Steve下意识咧开嘴笑了，这是第一次，他觉得Bucky没有那么破碎了，第一次，他觉得那个熟悉的Bucky回来了，这个调整着自己的方向帮Steve平衡动作的Bucky，正如他这一辈子一直在做的那样。

最后Steve被扔到了地板上，发出了响亮的一声，Bucky赢了这一局。石墙上，Sam响亮地吹了一声口哨，Natasha也在笑着为他们喝彩，Clint没有吭声，眼睛里却充满了愉悦和震惊。Steve笑了一声，半是为了回应自己被扔得肩膀着地发出的闷响，半是为Bucky的部分回归而感到高兴，不管这部分有多小，不管Bucky还剩下些什么。他真高兴可以和Bucky交流了，就算是这样缠着手掌，赤着脚在铺着软垫的地板上打斗他也乐意。

“哦，我的天啊！”Tony的声音从门边传来，他和Bruce什么时候进来的？他的表情相当灿烂，毫不吝啬地展示自己的兴奋，实际上，他的兴奋几乎要闪瞎眼了。Tony打了Bruce一下，后者正在尽自己最大的努力不要笑出来，他又戳了他一下，就好像Bruce自己不会看一样，“哦，我的上帝啊，这简直是最伟大的事！Nat，我欠你一次，多亏你叫我来了，你最好了——哦，我的上帝啊，你们看到了吗？”

Steve看得出Bucky因为自己引起的骚动而感到有些不安，他伸出手让Bucky把他拉起来：“三局两胜？”

这个举动成功地把他的注意力重新移到了Steve身上，他的肩膀放松了下来，伸出金属手把Steve拉了起来。那金属触感让Steve觉得有些奇怪，他的指尖感觉到金属应该有的冰冷，但同时又觉得出乎意料的温暖，仿佛Bucky身上的那部分人性在试着透过这个强加给他的机械传递出来似的。

第二局Steve险胜，他还沉浸在两人现在公平的状态而放下了防范，两个人都迅速地防御，反击，出拳。当Bucky最终倒在地板上时，他轻声咕哝着，其他人一起在旁边叫好，Steve甚至听得到他们在打赌第三局谁会赢。

“你确定不会对我手下留情吗？”Steve拉着Bucky站了起来，开着玩笑。

Bucky没有搭腔，但他的眼睛亮了起来，带着些玩味，甚至是那种他们小时候在客厅里打打闹闹时会有的恶作剧神情。他转了转左边肩膀，调整了一下金属手臂的咬合，为最终局做准备。金属片发出的声音也提醒了Steve，现在的一切与以前有多么不同。Steve知道的那个Bucky一直很强大，坚定，因为锻炼而显得健壮，但是现在的Bucky，他的肩膀更宽了，身上的每一部分都以战斗为目的被强化过，他移动起来的那种流畅优雅，Steve不记得少年时期曾在他身上见到过。就算是现在，在这个完全玩乐的游戏，完全轻松愉快的氛围里，Steve仍旧能感觉到他隐藏在身体里的力量。

这一切都很美好，直到Steve向前倾去，快速地挥出了一击，Bucky的动作突然变得狼狈了起来，脸上的表情倏地变得痛苦紧张。Steve僵在那里，突然间开始担心自己是不是伤到他了，他想起了刚做完实验醒来发现自己大了一个号，还不甚了解自己所拥有的力量，会不自知地在身上留下淤青的时候。但是下一秒，Bucky微不可见地调整了重心，抬头看向Steve，脸上的神情变得狡猾，甚至还有些淘气，Steve花了大概半秒钟才意识到这一切都是一个陷阱，但下一秒就已经被Bucky猛地往前一扑，直挺挺地背朝下倒在地上了。

Steve笑了，知道自己一辈子都忘不了现在的感受：“该死的。”

整个房间陷入一片寂静，直到Steve微弱还带着痛意的笑声打断了这片沉默，他睁开眼睛抬头看向Bucky，后者正低头看着他，脸上带着可以被看作是被愉悦到的神情。

“混蛋。”Steve笑了，想起16岁时找到的唯一能打败Bucky的方法，就是假装哮喘发作，让他放下防备，“那是我的招。”

Bucky的嘴角歪了歪，Steve猜他是想做个微笑的表情，他伸出手来拉Steve起身。

石墙那边，Natasha大声地欢呼了一声，叫道：“快付钱，伙计们！我跟你们说过Barnes会赢的！”

其他人发出一连串的嘟囔声，伴随着Clint的“你是不是知道什么关于他的事情没有告诉我们？”，Natasha只是朝他耸了耸肩，开始收她赢来的赌金，绿眼睛一如既往的明亮又捉摸不定。

Steve轻声笑了，对着那群人摇了摇头，对着Bucky露出一个真心的笑容，友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“真高兴你能回来，兄弟。”他的声音更多了一份温柔和亲密，比他今天说过的任何话都更要来得亲密。

Bucky又露出了那种笑容，喃喃着“是啊”，Steve觉得自己的心脏要冲出胸腔跳出来了。

 

\---

(那些多得Bucky无法计数的黑暗记忆，比他重新找回的关于Steve的记忆还要多。他就好像打开了记忆的闸门，所有的东西，好的，坏的，都一涌而至，倾泻而出。黑暗横亘了七十年，美好的记忆却只有短短的二十几年。他常常半夜醒来，嘴里尝到金属的味道，左臂也传来尖锐的痛感，但这种痛感本不应存在，因为他的金属手臂不应该有任何感觉，更别说痛了。Bucky开始恢复记忆了，他一点一点地想起来，这些记忆到了一个临界点，就会倏地全部涌进大脑。他想起自己摔了下去，手肘以下被摔断了，想起雪地里的鲜血，想起那些面带恐惧又强作镇定的面孔，他们用电锯锯掉了他剩下的手臂，想起那些难以忍受的痛苦折磨，让他每次半夜惊醒后，视线都充斥着血红。他听到自己发出的尖叫在耳边回响，就像又死过一回一样。

Bucky并不是每个晚上都记得住的。在他记得的那些晚上，这些记忆令他感到惊慌失措，让他躲进那处最初的，九头蛇没法触碰到的柔软之地，那处他直到慢慢开始恢复自我，开始被允许去感受，去感觉痛，去自己思考后，才发现的柔软之地。在那些记忆重现的晚上，他会像被开膛破肚了一样捂着腹部，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来。他不会吵醒Steve，就只是自己一个人默默地隐进黑暗，像他最擅长做的那样。他还是一只受伤的动物，不是曾经那个完美的杀手，不是Steve记忆里和他一起长大的那个洋洋得意的少年，不是那个伴在Steve身边和他一起奔进枪林弹雨的士兵，那个虽然害怕会在欧洲大陆死去，却更怕留下Steve一个人战斗的士兵。Bucky不知道现在的自己是什么，他还没觉得自己像个人，但他痛得太厉害了，不可能是不会感觉到痛的机器。他不知道该怎么办，因为这世上没有针对这种情况的说明书，就算有，Bucky也很确定自己的情况肯定比这些说明书的受众更加极端。）

 

\---

Steve突然醒了过来，完全清醒，全身戒备。他不太清楚是什么惊醒了他，但他可以听到自己鼓膜振动的声音，身体里的每个细胞都在告诉他有什么不对劲，虽然他现在还不明白到底有什么异常。他慢慢从沙发上坐了起来（他不希望没经过Bucky同意就侵入他的个人空间，而Bucky尚未作出什么举动来拉近他们在晚上的距离，所以Steve觉得自己最好还是呆在这里，直到Bucky作出反应）。他赤着脚踏在铺着地毯的地板上，指尖小心翼翼地去摸索一直放在沙发底下的星盾。

Bucky站在房间的另一端，全身肌肉紧绷。Steve可以看到他手里拿着的像砍刀一样的东西上的反光，他的胸腔难受地绷住了，像是又回到了那个瘦小的身体里，那种在短时间里爬了太多楼梯的感觉。

“Bucky。”他轻声唤他，没有往前走，害怕会刺激到他，“Bucky，是我，我是Steve。”

Bucky的眼睛即使在黑暗的房间里也显得那么冷硬，看起来完全没有认出Steve。

“你是我的任务。”他恶狠狠地吼道，声音粗哑，带着野兽的凶猛。Steve已经好几个月没有听到这样的声音了。

他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，令人感到恶心的恐慌在胃里慢慢聚集起来。

“求求你，”Steve试图让自己的声音保持冷静，“Bucky，就——就先冷静一下，好吗？我是Steve，我是你的朋友。先把刀放下，Bucky。”

Bucky的神色一暗，变得愤怒而狂乱。“我不认识你。”他喊道，像是在咆哮。

Steve紧张地吞咽了一下。“不，”他几乎是在恳求地轻声说，实在不知道该怎么办，“不，你认识我的。我是你的朋友。”

“我不认识你。”Bucky喊道，这几个字听起像是咀嚼在嘴里的毒药。

他吼叫了一声穿过房间扑了过来，Steve差点来不及从沙发底下抽出星盾。他堪堪将盾牌挡在两人之间，Bucky就冲了过来，身上的狂怒完全难以抑制，行动全靠盲目的本能。Steve把他挡了回去，他又冲了回来，出手凶猛，不知疲倦，狂野得像飓风。Steve只能靠盾牌挡着，只有这样才既能保护自己，又不会伤害到Bucky。他当然并不想死在今晚，但也不能忍受他的朋友出什么意外。

Bucky试图给Steve的肩膀来上一刀，但是被他打掉了手上的刀。就算没了武器，也不代表他的武力值有所下降，他仍像不要命了似的冲向Steve，之前小心控制着的力量全都爆发了出来。他胡乱地对Steve拳打脚踢，他的力道太强劲了，Steve在倒在身后的咖啡桌上时甚至能感觉到坚实的木头在身下裂开的声音。Bucky想上去抓住他，Steve赶紧在他抓起他四处丢之前朝他的侧肋扔出了星盾。Bucky倒在了身后的墙上，留下一个巨大的凹陷，墙上的石膏掉了几块下来。那肯定很痛，但Bucky就只是甩了甩手臂，又重新吼叫着扑了上来，想要把Steve撕碎。

他一拳打在Steve的脸上，Steve尝到了苦涩咸腥的血味。Bucky收回手臂，带着狠命的孤注一掷准备再出一击。程序渐渐失去了效果，他出拳的力度也慢慢软了下来。又过了一会儿，在成功地给了Steve结实的几拳后，Bucky完全倒下了，Steve小心翼翼地让他慢慢平静下来，他现在不再愤怒了，反而有些心神不宁，眼神里充斥着恐惧和茫然，大口喘着气，不知道是因为筋疲力尽还是惶恐不安，也许二者都有。

突然，Steve的门被撞开了，Clint和Natasha举着枪冲了进来，蓄势待发，一副如果有需要就马上可以投入战斗的架势。两个人身上都还穿着睡衣，Clint的脸上还有因熟睡而留下的印子，Natasha的头发简直是一团糟，Steve没有在她身上见过比现在更乱的发型了。但他们的眼神一点儿也没有因此就少一点警惕，有的只是死一般的严肃。

“队长，你没事吧？”Clint讲话的同时，Natasha也叫了一声，“Steve？”

Steve下意识挥了挥手安抚他们。

“我们没事，”他说，忽略了从下巴上的伤口流下来的鲜血，“我们没事。”

Natasha慢慢放下枪，解除了保险，但并没有把它收起来。Clint更警惕，他犹豫了一会儿，像Natasha一样解除了保险。Steve意识到，如果情况不得已，他们两个都已经做好了随时给Bucky一枪的准备，他的心沉了下去。他怀疑他们是不是早就为这一刻做好了计划。他还没有天真到会认为这个问题的答案是“不是”。

“我控制住了。”他说，声音冷静而谨慎，无言地下了逐客令。

Natasha的视线转向Bucky，她的目光依旧锐利，像是在观察什么，又像是理解了什么Steve感觉得到却不甚明白的东西。他看到Natasha的肩膀极其细微地放松了一英寸，脸上闪过奇怪的了然。

Clint向前迈了半步，有些担心地开口道：”Steve——“

Natasha轻轻把手放在他的手臂上，后者疑惑不解地扭头看她，红发女人微不可见地冲他摇了摇头，脸上是Steve说不出所以然的坚定。Clint叹了口气，打算跟着她离开。Natasha心照不宣地冲Steve点了点头，推着Clint退出了房间，给Steve和Bucky留出他们需要的空间，让两个人单独收拾，面对这场战斗的余波。就像她知道这不需要小题大做，就像她知道接下来的痛苦并不需有人旁观。

门关上了，Steve松了一口气，心里默默评估了一下他们对房间造成的破坏。玻璃碎片，墙体石膏碎屑和木头块在房间里铺了满地，他的床被推向了房间的一边，床垫半翻了个个，书本因为Bucky把Steve推倒在书架上的举动在那一片的地面上散得到处都是。Steve的房间像是被龙卷风席卷过一样，但房间的惨象仍比不上Bucky现在的样子。他坐在房间中央，头发胡乱地披散着，眼神里满是恐惧，手上还有血，金属手臂上也有血流下来，渗进了睡裤里，肯定是玻璃碎片把他割伤了。

Steve去浴室拿来了急救包，踢开挡路的碎片，坐到Bucky身边帮他包扎伤口。当Bucky移开左手，让Steve检查大腿时，金属片发出了刺耳的互相打磨的声音。Steve看到了那上面明显的凹陷和变形，那肯定是他刚才扔出的星盾干的。他不知道Bucky或是其他什么人最后一次修正他的金属臂是什么时候。

“我们迟一点可以去让Tony看看。”他指着Bucky的手臂说。

Bucky没有吭声。Steve沉默地为他包扎了伤口，该缝针的地方缝了针。Steve从他身上一处很深的伤口里挑出玻璃碎片的时候，他的表情一丝变化都没有，眉头都没有皱过。Steve不得不尽量忽略心里因此产生的酸涩。等他把Bucky都收拾好了，才去照顾自己身上的伤口，拍了点消毒水在上面，刺痛让他的脸不由自主地缩成一团。他肩膀上的伤口现在看上去需要缝针，但到了明天早晨估计就好的差不多了，其他表面上的伤口也不会留下什么伤痕。他尽可能地打理好了自己，去厕所里洗了脸，漱了漱口，洗掉了嘴巴里的血腥味。

等他做完这一切，重新回到房间里时，Bucky还是坐在那里没有移动过。Steve叹了口气，向他走过去要拉他起来。

“来吧。”Steve轻声说，拉着他站了起来，“我们可以明天早上再来打扫。”

Bucky无声地跟着他来到了客厅。那儿有一面可以俯视整个城市的玻璃窗，Steve知道开阔的空间可以安抚Bucky脆弱的神经。他泡了Bruce研究出来可以舒缓心情的新茶，两个人谁都没有说话地坐在那里，坐了很长时间。Steve安静地小口喝着茶，而Bucky只是出神地看着从马克杯里飘起来的热气。

“对不起。”几个小时之后，他终于开口了，喝了一口茶，那茶水到现在估计早已凉透了。

Steve叹了一口气，他很想告诉他这不是他的错，他永远也不会为Bucky不得不经历的那些事情责怪他，他都知道他的突然发作是九头蛇带来的折磨留下的伤疤。但是他知道这些正是Bucky最不想听到的。

“我知道，”他说，现在就先这样吧，“我知道，Buck。”

 

\---

又这么过了几个小时，他们一直看到太阳慢慢升起。Natasha晨跑回来了，Sam在她身后，他们有时候会一起去跑步。她温柔地看了一眼Steve，后者回给他一个微弱的笑容。

Steve带着Bucky下楼去了Tony的工作间，他已经在那里捣鼓着他答应要给复仇者们的新玩意儿了。Bruce坐在房间的一角，身边的桌子上放着一杯茶，他在看报纸，时不时读一些有趣的新闻给Tony听。

Tony抬起头看到Steve和Bucky走进来，咧开嘴笑了。Steve没有对他突然暗下来的眼神，和眼里因他俩身上已经开始愈合的狰狞伤疤而出现的担忧多说什么，他知道到现在大家肯定都知道发生了什么，他很感激他们都没有来烦他们，他不是很确定自己现在可以应付这些。

“Steve！”Tony选择开心地打了声招呼，“终于愿意让我去修你那辆摩托了吗？”

Steve尽量让自己的笑声显得轻快：“那也不是今天。”他指了指Bucky，“是他的手臂，一直发出奇怪的声音，我猜你大概会知道该拿它怎么办。”

Tony点了点头，示意Bucky过来，没有问他的手臂为什么突然出了问题。Bucky看了Steve一眼才走过去，像是在征求他的意见，就好像他不确定自己会不会对身边的人产生威胁，就好像他不知道自己是不是无害的。Steve感到身体的某个地方开始疼痛。

Tony让Bucky坐下，打开了他的金属臂，检查里面运作着的部件。Steve朝Bruce走了过去，后者已经合起了报纸，现在正喝着茶若有所思地看着Bucky。

“嗨。”Steve靠在他旁边的桌子上。

Bruce朝Steve点了点头：“我听说你们昨天晚上发生了点小争斗。”

Steve哼了一下：“是的。”尽量忘记房间里的混乱，以及Natasha和Clint昨晚冲进来时那严肃的，以为房里的场景会更糟糕的眼神。

Bruce对他笑了：“别担心。”他理解地说，“他们也给我准备了紧急备案。我很确定他们打算拿比在我身上射几发子弹更激烈的办法对付我，如果真的发生那种情况的话。”

Steve强迫自己笑了一下，他知道Bruce意在安慰他，但这番话反而让他更不舒服了。Bruce肯定也察觉到了，他笑了，笑容温柔又镇定，让人很容易就忘了他可以变得多么危险。

“他真的在努力了，你的男孩。”Bruce说，“我是说，我知道我其实并不怎么了解他，但是他和刚来的时候很不一样了。他现在更温暖了。”

Steve叹了一口气：“我知道。”他确实知道，他每天都看得到，Bucky的茫然，不知所措越来越少，他的心扉在逐渐打开。Bruce的前面半句话这时才进入到他的大脑里，他突然后知后觉地看向Bruce，“为什么你——他不是‘我的男孩’。“

Bruce脸上的表情变了，他有些意有所指地“哦”了一声。

Steve皱起了眉头：“怎么了？”他有些不解。

Bruce摇了摇头：“抱歉，我只是——不，我不应该说的。这不是我应该说的。“

Steve看了Bruce一眼，声音变得强硬起来：“什么？”

Bruce看着Steve思考了一会儿。

“你得知道，”他谨慎地说，像是怕自己会说错话，“即使Barnes不太记得事情，但他每次看着你的时候，就好像你就是宇宙的中心。而事实上他根本就不认识你，Steve，至少不是那种如果他没被洗脑那么多次应该会有的认识。我还能怎么想呢？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，艰难地，结结巴巴地说：“我不——你——什么？”Bruce笑了起来。

“你已经九十五岁了，”他说，“你以前就没有爱上过什么人吗？”

“你在说——我——爱？”他依旧结巴着，被他们突然转移的话题吓了一跳，装作没听到自己的心脏突然在胸腔里剧烈跳动的声音，“你在说什么？”

但Bruce就只是继续笑着，摇了摇头，没有回答Steve的问题。他喝了一口茶，再次开口，差不多是在自言自语：“有时候真像在对付青少年，我发誓。”

Steve真的不知道该说些什么。

 

\--

(Tony在修Bucky的手臂时会自己一个人自言自语，他喃喃着这个设计有多么地不细致，如果是他来的话，肯定可以做得更好，肯定会更细致，他可以做一个跟他更相容的新手臂，而不是这个用电线，金属和坏死的神经末端混起来的不知道什么东西，一点儿也不人性化。他就这么一直说啊说，激情洋溢，带着点过分而尴尬的温暖。Bucky就只能想到，他和他的父亲一点儿也不像——Bucky对他的父亲有一点记忆，他每次看到Bucky时，那令人难忘，礼貌疏离的眼神，一点也不像他对Steve的那种尊敬。Steve是Bucky最好的朋友，是Bucky在那里的原因，也是Howard之所以能够忍受Bucky的原因。尽管他现在的精神状况差不多就是一团混在一起的神经，赤裸裸地暴露在外，备受创伤，捉摸不定又难以预测，但他现在明白了，也许当时就已经明白，他不是很确定，他明白Howard完全有理由不信任他，谁知道九头蛇对他的大脑做了什么，谁知道那些变态科学家对他的行为举止有什么影响？但这也没有，当时没有，现在也没有，减轻一点他因无法达到Howard为他身边所有人和事制定的高标准而产生的刺痛。

Tony嘴里还在念叨着，Bucky在一边听着， 想着他真的一点儿也不像他的父亲，想着也许自己和父亲也一点儿也不相像。他脑袋里出现的不是布鲁克林和他的童年，或是他基本没什么印象的父亲，而是一群面目模糊不清，穿着实验室白大褂的人，他们玩弄着他的脑子，直到他连镜子里的自己都认不得。他们把他清空，从头打造成他们想要的样子，把他打磨成了一个披着人皮的刀。他们像父亲养大儿子一样把他养成了一个杀手。

火星从Tony修理金属臂的地方溅了出来，他问Bucky需不需要做一个新手臂，要是他想的话，得尽早开口跟他说，因为新手臂需要花时间去集齐材料，建模和制作，Tony拒绝对他关心的人将就，他给他们的必须是最好的。Bucky给了他肯定的回答，虽然他现在的手臂也还能用，就只是和他身体的其他部分一样，有些磨损，破碎，满是伤痕而已。这么长时间里，他第一次愿意接受一个新的，更闪亮的，不同的东西。他看向Steve，不确定后者眼睛里的明亮是不是因他而来。他想也许他可以让自己变得更好，也许有一天别人会认为他是个好人，也许有那么一天，他不必担心自己是不是真的值得这么全心全意的信任。)

 

\---  
这个小插曲之后，Steve和Bucky那天都没怎么开口讲过话。Tony修好了Bucky的金属手臂后，他们就回了自己的房间，安静地收拾昨天剩下的凌乱：把散了架的咖啡桌扔到走廊上，准备等下拿去扔掉；扫干净了所有玻璃碎片和残骸；Steve花了很长时间收拾地上的书，试图回想自己之前摆放的顺序；Bucky把床垫和床移回了原处。过了好几个小时，在他们终于把房间恢复得差不多后，Bucky起身离开了。从他的脚步声里，Steve听得出他并不想让他跟着。

Bucky走后，房间里仍弥漫着一种刺痛的不安。Steve叹了口气，坐在床沿上，揉着自己的脸，试图理一理脑子里打结的思绪，想搞清楚为什么事情一下子变得这么不自在。Steve很确定他们两个谁也没以为Bucky恢复的过程会是完全平静无波，没有任何发泄失控的。但是，Bucky确实从来没有像这次一样完全地退回冬日战士的模式，他从没有像这次一样控制不住真的去攻击Steve。目前为止，只有一些Steve注意到的小细节，一些九头蛇用来把人变成武器的洗脑程序留下的痕迹——他紧紧攥着的拳头；眼睛里突然射出的，如果不是Steve每天都看着那双眼睛，他肯定不会注意到的锐利目光；当Steve进入房间时，Bucky紧咬着牙的声音；他在Steve和房间最近的出口之间做好随时行动的准备姿势。 但是目前为止，他从来没有主动试图去伤害Steve。Steve想，这些小细节反而让他更容易去相信一个几乎不可能的可能：Bucky的自我恢复也许会一直这么风平浪静下去。但是现在回想起来，他觉得也许两个人都知道他迟早会像这次一样发泄一次的。他们还并没有天真到去蒙蔽自己。但是想到是一回事，真的在醒来后看到自己最好的朋友拿着刀抵着自己的喉咙又是另外一回事。这次的经历让Steve感觉到了前所未有的躁动。

他皱着眉头看着房间里原本放着咖啡桌和床头灯的地方，现在那里空无一物；墙上因受到身体的猛烈撞击而留下的凹陷；还有那些即使整理过却仍有些乱七八糟的东西。Pepper告诉他，她又重新订了一套新家具，好把那些损坏的家具清理出去，而且也安排了工人明天过来修补房间里的墙。Steve很感激她没有询问为什么会用到这些东西，就只是打了几个电话安排好了所有事情，就好像她知道Steve，尽管有过人的勇气和力量，却仍在经历过这些后有着脆弱的一面。

她把手轻轻地，温柔地放在他的手臂上：“他已经尽力了。“

"我知道。"

 

\---

那晚之后笼罩在他们之间不安的情绪最后还是自然而然地消散了，他们谁也没再提起这件事。那天Steve在锻炼后回到自己的房间，Bucky正坐在床上，盯着Steve电脑上的什么东西看着，手里把玩着一把剪刀。Tony早上帮他装上了新手臂，这个新的手臂更闪亮，更光滑流畅，更漂亮，就算以Tony的标准来看，也算得上是杰作了。他手臂上的那颗星星还在，但是它变成了白色，外面还用蓝色画了个圆，最外面镶着一圈细细的红色。Steve不知道这是Tony的主意，还是Bucky自己提出来的，这颗星跟他盾牌上的那颗可真像。

“嗨。”Steve走过去想瞥一眼Bucky在看什么。

Bucky抬起头，扭动了一下嘴角，就像在试图微笑。看到Steve盯着屏幕的好奇目光，他也跟着扭过了头。Steve的心脏有些酸涩，有些疼，屏幕上展示的是Bucky不知道从什么博物馆资料里调出的几张他自己的，在战争期间照的老照片。那时候的Bucky，身心疲惫，却仍试图振作，他的头发很短，身上的制服就算在冲进枪林弹雨时，仍整齐得无懈可击。但是Steve记得那些噩梦，Bucky会尖叫着惊醒过来，他每天早上都穿着同样的深蓝色制服，肩上扛着那把来福枪，就好像跟它已经合为一体，不可分离了一样。

“你以前帮我剪过头发。”Bucky开口了，剪刀和左手上的金属片相碰叮当作响。他的声音很轻，像是在跟Steve道歉。

Steve突然想起他们以前还在布鲁克林的时候，Bucky有时候会带着开裂肿胀的嘴唇回到他们合住的破旧公寓，多半是因为调戏了什么人的女朋友被他们揍的，或是干了其他什么同样愚蠢的事情。每次Steve试着教育他，说对一个人生的一半时间都花在告诉Steve怎么远离麻烦的人来说，他自己倒是很难把自己的话听进去时，Bucky就会嚷嚷着表示抗议，或者没头没脑地虚张声势。但是每当Steve去帮他包扎伤口时，他又总会扔掉那副样子，突然变得安静又温顺，也不还嘴了。等Steve帮他包好伤口，他会冲着他笑，好像在无声地说，我知道我是个笨蛋，我让你担心了，我很抱歉。

“你想让我帮你剪头发？”Steve咧开嘴笑了，“说实话，我已经有点喜欢上你长头发的样子了。”

Bucky低下头，安静地说：“Sam说变化是好事。”Steve怀疑在那些他找不到Bucky的早上，他是不是其实去了Sam那里？

他灿烂的笑容变成了一个温柔的微笑，Bucky在为自己努力，他在试着表达自己。

“我先去快速地洗个澡，好吗？”Bucky点了点头。

他们在二十分钟后来到了露台，Bucky坐在一把拖出来的椅子上，肩膀上围着一条毛巾，Steve在回想着要怎么剪，他已经很久很久没那么做过了。

Bucky在Steve帮他剪头发的时候闭上了眼睛，Steve重新适应了只有Bucky呼吸声的气氛，这种安宁和平静几乎和旧日的时光重合了。但是Steve心里明白，所谓的‘旧日时光’对他们两个来说，都再也回不来了，他们比起那个时候都老了，他们经历过太多的事，甚至都没有办法去假装一切都有可能再回到从前。但是有时候，他会情不自禁地有些怀旧。那个时候的事情都很简单，他这么想着，剪着Bucky的头发。没错，他现在的生活确实比以前舒服多了，但是在心里记着他们的根，记着他们的根，总是更简单的。

 

大概过了三十多分钟，Steve才帮Bucky剪好了头发。他帮他把碎发清理干净，确保每一处都很齐整了，才抬头向他看去。Steve感到自己就像回到了过去。短发的Bucky（和战前的他并不一样，但也非常相像了，非常相像）看上去不可思议的年轻，比起冬日战士的打扮也少了一份疲惫和憔悴，尽管Steve不记得他在掉下去之前眼睛下面有现在这样常年去不掉的青色，和周围疲倦的线条。Steve觉得自己像是又回到了少年时代，哮喘又回到了他身上，他的肺感觉马上就要背叛他了。

Bucky感受到了Steve的无语，他睁开眼睛，皱起了眉头，伸出手小心翼翼地碰了碰自己的发尾，像是不确定自己会摸到什么东西。Steve冲他笑了，重新找回了呼吸的方法。

“你看起来真棒。”他轻声说。

Bucky也笑了，那无措的，羞涩的样子和Steve记忆里的Bucky一点也不像，又完全就是那个记忆里的他。

“谢谢。”他说，Steve觉得自己又听到了——我很抱歉。我相信你。我很抱歉。

 

\---

(“你收拾干净了真不错。“Natasha在健身房碰到了Bucky，她伸出手指碰了碰他刚刚刮干净的下巴。她不怕他，跟其他人不一样，他们喜欢他，但是他们看着他的眼神就好像他下一秒就会爆炸。她笑了，Bucky想起了她还是长头发的时候，她那个时候还很年轻，锋芒毕露，那么娇小的身体，却蕴含着那么强大的未经过训练的力量。

“你最好别伤害他。”Natasha说，像他来到复仇者大厦的第一天那样警告他，就好像她相信Bucky知道她指的是谁，就好像除了他，她别无他指。Bucky记得第一次把枪放在她手上，教她去学习害怕一个本应去爱的人的感受，“他太在乎你了。”

“如果你保证不会伤害他的话。”Bucky听到自己这么说。有时候，他觉得自己体内有两个人，一个站在一边看着另一个像真正的人一样行动，说话。有时候，这种感觉会重重地击打在他身上，听着他自己的声音干着其他除了任务汇报和下达尖锐命令之外的事情，听着他做着其他生活琐事，那些他没被要求的事情时的声音。有时候，他不得不重复对自己说，我是真的，我是真的，我是真的，直到他重新感觉到自己又拥有了实体为止。

健身房的门打开了，Natasha回头看去，又转过来看着Bucky笑着说：”我在努力做了。”她的眼睛里流淌着柔软而温柔的感情，Bucky觉得自己知道这个，在很多年前。他觉得这大概就是像他们这种训练有素的杀手所能够提供的极限了。但是她比他要年轻，他想着，她手上的血腥历史比他要短得多。Bucky看着她走向Clint，手像坚定的锚一样挽住他的臂弯，温柔地安抚了后者有些不安的情绪，他不知道他是不是也能在自己身上挖掘出足够多的东西，做到这么坚定？）

 

\---

几个星期后，他们开始讨论要不要让Bucky加入一起出任务。有消息说城郊有个科学家在试图合成新的化学武器想制造麻烦。而Bucky的恢复情况最近一直进展良好，他很少再回到之前被洗脑后的状态，也很长时间都没再出过什么乱子了。Steve知道他最近开始和Sam见面，花上好几个小时试着去摆脱九头蛇在他身上留下的混乱。Sam也说Bucky恢复得越来越好，他开始记起更多的东西，并试着找回自我，虽然Bucky自己并不怎么谈论这个。Steve差点就要开口去问他了，他从一开始就答应会一直陪在他身边，但又觉得也许他没这个立场去问，他希望当Bucky想要和他谈的时候，他会自己来找他。

 

他们被召集的那天是一个星期天。

在复仇者大厦里，星期天通常都是懒洋洋的，每个人差不多都在以自己的方式放松。他们基本上把星期天当做一个不需要时刻担心世界会不会在下半个小时内出乱子的日子。Steve通常会在露台上画画，或者在附近的街区随便找一个安静舒服的咖啡馆里坐着，看看书。Clint和Natasha喜欢出去玩，假装自己是一对普通的情侣，做着普通情侣会做的傻事，像是去看部流行的电影，在中央公园野餐，或者（在极少数情况下）去淘一些古董古玩（Clint通常会带回一堆不知道有趣在哪，又没人真正需要的东西，所以他们已经在逐渐减少这项消遣活动的次数了）。Sam和Pepper有时候会互相交换食谱，而Tony则每次都会说他们会选一天一起去科尼岛玩一趟，好帮Steve重新恢复年轻心态。Bruce呢，他们一大群人个性相异的人住在一起，大部分时间总是在吵吵闹闹，大喊大叫，对他来说有时候有些过，所以他星期天的时候喜欢一个人呆着。Thor则把他的时间分成两部分，一部分花在缓慢却有条不紊地看光Tony所有电影收藏上，另一部分则花在和Jane的约会上。Steve星期天并不怎么能看得到Bucky，但他有时候去外面画纽约的天际线时会碰到他，他甚至会陪他一起坐坐。

 

他们被召集的那天就是一个星期天。谢天谢地，还好每个人都恰好在大厦里，或者至少在足够近的地方，让他们在十分钟内就装备齐整准备出发了。Steve有些担心这次的骚乱会刺激到Bucky，怕他会焦虑，这是他到复仇者大厦后，他们第一次全员出动。之前，他们只需要派出Tony，或是Clint和Natasha，在少数情况下，只要派出Sam就可以完美解决危机，那些危机还没到需要更多人加入的程度，而且他们都希望能有人留在大厦保持平衡，为了Bucky。

Pepper打电话来的时候，Steve刚和Natasha和Clint进了昆式战斗机。她的声音温柔又冷静，Steve猜Bucky正在她身边，或是附近，她不想让他听到。

“放心，我们处得很好。”她轻声跟Steve说，“我们现在在烘焙。大概可以给你至少一个小时的时间。”

“谢谢你。”Steve松了一口气，他一直在担心要是Bucky的脾气又上来了，要是他又出现异常了，自己却不在他身边陪着他。Steve想自己大概永远不会停止为Bucky担心。“谢谢你，Pepper。你真是太好了。”

Pepper轻轻笑了一声，但Steve还是在她的声音里感受到了一丝紧绷的情绪，她也同样在担心：“注意安全。”

“我会尽力的。”他挂了电话。他们起飞了，径直向危险触发的地点开去。

Natasha开启了他们的加密通讯频道，他们在路途中大概部署好了作战计划，一直在到底是悄无声息地潜入目的地大楼和直接进攻之间争辩。Steve在马上到达那幢大楼时做着跳下去的准备，他希望一切都能按计划进行，他甚至不敢去想象要是出了什么差错，Bucky会有什么反应。Steve记起当他们还是小孩子的时候看的过的他眼里的阴沉，Steve那时候总是满口道理，又老是陷入各种斗争中。而现在的Bucky，他身上的一切已经不仅仅是Steve记忆里的那个他了。Steve不大想以这种方式发现Bucky会怎么面对那种局面，在九头蛇对他做了那么多事后。

 

一切都跟计划差了十万八千里。

他们最后找到了那个控制着整栋大楼，正在研制一次性夷平整座城市的化学武器的科学家，但他显然比他们以为得更加有备而来。但复仇者们最后还是抓住了他，阻止了大楼的自毁程序，当然也少不了身上的各种伤口。Steve率先冲进了控制室，想要解除那个自毁程序，其他人都去追捕科学家了。Steve搞定了他那个（说实话）令人印象深刻的安保系统，却不知怎么中了他逃跑前留下的陷阱。他的侧身沾上了不知什么腐蚀性的物质，那东西火辣辣地燃烧了起来，Steve跌倒在地。还好他在冲进去的时候用星盾护住了头部和颈部，并没有受到什么伤害。

“该死的。”Natasha几秒钟后也冲了进来，咒骂了一句。她全身紧绷又担忧，目光在Steve和控制面板之间来回跳动，要不是Steve中了这个陷阱，他早就到那个控制面板那了。“该死的，Steve，你还好——？”

“我没事，”Steve艰难地说，他不得不紧紧咬着牙关抵抗身上的剧痛，向控制面板上跳动的倒计时器示意了一下，“结束它。”

Natasha迟疑了一秒钟，生硬地点了点头，黑进了科学家的系统，她上下跃动的手指多了些平常不会显示出的急躁。Steve痛苦地呻吟着，狠狠地攥住自己的一侧，他在流血，他能感觉到身上的制服被穿透了，他甚至不想去思考组织受到的损害。他们可以在确保这栋楼不会把他们都炸成灰后再来担心他。控制面板轻柔地发出了“哔”的一声，那块倒计时器挣扎着闪了一下后暗淡了下去，Steve感觉那已经过去了几千几万年了，Natasha把他的盾甩在肩上，拉起Steve，让他站了起来，半扶半拽地把他带出了房间，她娇小的身躯在Steve高大沉重的身体下有些颤动，但还是坚定地带着他继续前进。

“你会没事的，Steve，你听到我说的了吗？”Natasha一直在他耳边低语，用尽全力把他们两个都弄上了飞机，“坚持住，我会让你没事的，我发誓。”

Steve当然不会怀疑Natasha会无所不用其极地带着他安全撤离，他相信她，在他们一起经历过这么多之后，他永远不需要她大声向他保证，但是他仍然感激她的心意，于是集中精神让自己在上飞机前尽量保持能独立行走。Clint的眼睛在看到他们的时候一下子瞪大了，Natasha摆了摆手，厉声的一声“走！”让他把显在脸上的担忧压了下去，开始操作飞机返程。如果以最快速度前进，他们可以在十分钟之内到达复仇者大厦。

“你得把这个脱掉。”Natasha帮着Steve解开了他身上的制服，好让她可以把他身上的有害物质弄掉。她从飞机的救急包里拿出一条长裤递给了Steve，“换上这个。我去拿点水帮你清洗伤口。”

尽管他现在连动一下都疼得要死，Steve还是按Natasha说的做了，他知道她是对的，再穿着他这件被有毒物质浸泡着的制服也帮不了什么忙了。Natasha没一会儿就回来了，手里拿了一瓶水，她把Steve翻了个身，让他侧躺着，把水倒在了他的伤口上，想尽可能地洗掉那些化学物质，好减少组织损伤。

Steve听到从驾驶座传来Clint的声音，他大致向其他人解释了一下现在的状况，叫他们清理现场，他们得先去处理一下这个紧急医疗事件。然后他联系了复仇者大厦的医护人员，告诉他们要在他们回去的时候（大概五分钟之后）准备就位，Steve需要立马接受救治。他下命令的声音迅速有效，声音里的十万火急显示出主人非常焦虑。

Natasha尽可能地用现有的东西把沾在Steve伤口上的化学物质弄掉，虽然起不了什么大的作用，但是还算可以控制他的伤口直到他能接受正确的医疗救治。

“Pepper,” Natasha紧绷地轻声对耳麦说，“Clint和我带着Steve回来了。他受了伤，我需要你尽可能地转移Barnes的注意力。他不需要看到这个。”她停了下来，肯定是Pepper在那一头讲话，然后她的身体微不可见地放松了下来，“谢谢。上次看到在乎的人受伤时，他差不多在别人来得及阻止他之前干掉了三个人。”

她挂了电话，继续认真地清理Steve的伤口，想帮它止血。

“那个人是你，对吧？”Steve问，他尽量让自己的声音在剧痛中也保持镇静，“Bucky在乎的那个人，我是说。”

这不是一个问题，说真的，他差不多可以从Natasha僵硬的脸部线条上读到答案了。Natasha在这种时候不小心说漏了嘴，Steve终于可以把真相拼凑起来了，他知道在他们过去的某个时间里，Bucky和Natasha曾经非常亲密。Natasha看向Steve，笑了，那个小小的笑容温柔到悲伤。

“是的，”她说，有那么一会儿，Steve猜这就是她全部的回答，但是她又再次开口了，Steve猜这是因为她想帮他把注意力从身上几近蚀人的疼痛上分散出去，“他们找到了我们。我们在一起，我是说。我们还以为自己够聪明，偷偷摸摸地行动着，但我想我们本应该猜得到的。他们折磨我。没有在我身上留下任何痕迹，这是当然的；他们要高明的多。那时候，他们比我自己都更懂得要怎么搞我的脑子；他们就只需要多捅几下，我没多久就已经向他们求死了。”Natasha停了一会儿，又继续了，她的声音更轻了，“他们让他眼睁睁地看着。说要是他不承认自己的罪行，就绝不会停下来，其实他们根本就是把我们抓了个现行。在他们来得及给他注射镇定剂前，他几乎放倒了三个人。”她冲着Steve微微笑了一下，但是这个笑容丝毫不带笑意，“那之后，他们开始在每次任务之后给他洗脑，在用不着他的时候把他冻起来。”

Steve皱起了眉头，想说点什么像是我很抱歉的话，但这好像远远不够，Natasha几乎不曾提到她的过去，但是她提到的每一次，都像拳头打在身上。Natasha移开了目光，继续在Steve的烫伤上忙活着。

“我认识他的时间并不长，”她贴了一块绷带到他的伤口上，帮他止血。Steve感受到了Clint停下飞机时的震动，“所以我简直不敢想要是他看到你这个样子会怎么做，考虑到他和你的关系。”

Natasha讲这话的样子让他想起了那个早上，好几个星期之前的那个早上，Bruce看着他的那双充满了了然的眼睛，问他难道之前没有爱上过什么人吗？这让他的胃有些别扭地痉挛了一下，要不是他现在伤得厉害，他肯定会注意到，会想得更多。

 

\---

在Natasha和Clint两个人的帮助下，Steve终于到了医疗室，医护人员都已经准备好了。他们一进房间，几个医生和护士就接手了。他们清理他的伤口，在他的手臂上插上静脉注射管线，补充他的能量。当他身上最糟糕的伤口得到了控制，他们开始帮Natasha和Clint疗伤，清理伤口里的残骸，避免他们伤口感染，需要缝针的地方也得到了妥善的处理。当医护人员把无菌纱布贴上Steve身侧的伤口上时，房间门啪地一声被打开了，Steve的心差点跳出了胸腔。

Bucky站在门口，他冷冰冰的眼睛里充满怒火。Pepper站在他身后大约三步远的地方，脸上的神情慌张又担忧，还有些抱歉，她焦躁地在Steve和Bucky身上来回扫视着。Steve看着Bucky大踏步朝自己走来，觉得呼吸都卡在了嗓子里。他过来用力地推了他一下，把照看他的护士吓了一跳，她们动起来好像想要把Bucky赶走，但Steve举起手制止了她们，他不想让其他人被Bucky的愤怒和暴力波及到。

“你他妈的怎么回事？”Bucky冲他叫道，他的声音像是低哑的咆哮，Steve不认为之前看到Bucky像现在这样生气过。

“Bucky，我很抱歉之前没有告诉你我们有一个任务，我只是——”Bucky打断了他。

“别，Steve，”他叫道，脸上出现些血色，控诉般地伸出手指指向他，“你敢给我找借口试试！你到底怎么想的？为什么要瞒着我这种事情？你他妈的觉得我是谁？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“我，额，我不想——”

“你不想什么？你不想让我担心？你不想刺激到我？”Bucky仿佛吐出毒药般恶狠狠地吐出这些词句，“一派胡言，Steve，你知道的。你没有权利决定什么对我是最好的。你没有权利给我的精神状况下决定，你该死的绝对没有权利决定什么对我是好的。”

Steve的心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动着，充血上涌的耳朵让他差点听不清Bucky后面的话，他的心里五味杂陈又有些挫败，被深深的罪恶感淹没了。最近只要一遇上Bucky的事，他都几乎太快地跳向结论（现在的Bucky和以前的他不一样了，上帝啊，他怎么会这么愚蠢呢？他怎么能这么自大地认为他会比Bucky自己更了解他呢？）

“你知道什么才是对我最好的吗？”Bucky冲着他说，他的声音温柔得有些危险吓人，“如果你们不再他妈的像过去七十年一样瞒着我任何事，才是对我最好的！如果你们开始把我当成他妈的一个人来看，而不是什么定时炸弹，才是对我最好的！”

Bucky的声音越来越响，讲到最后几乎是在冲着Steve尖叫了，Steve从来没有听到他这么大声地讲话，即使当他还是那个骨瘦如柴，喜欢多管闲事，频繁卷入打斗的小个子时也没有，Steve觉得自己的五脏六腑都被狠狠地搅在了一起，他的呼吸不稳地卡在喉咙里。

“Bucky，”Steve的声音在颤抖，但他不在乎，他太蠢了，太盲目自大了，他得去弥补，“Bucky，我没有——我并不想——”

“操你的！”Bucky凶狠地吐出这句话，他甚至都不再提高声音叫喊了，但他的声音依旧尖锐，Steve不由自主地缩了回去，像是被蛰到了一样。

Bucky在鼻息下发出一声类似咆哮的声音，眉头压得低低的皱在一起，目光锐利又满含控诉地瞪了他一眼，转身怒气冲冲地离开。

“放轻松，”路过Natasha身边的时候，他冲着她喊道，前者的手指缩在她的手枪上，“我他妈的不会随便杀人的！”

然后他就走了，医疗室的门轻轻地滑动着关上了，留下一室怪异而尴尬的沉默，Bucky的声音仿佛还在回响着。Steve可以感觉到房间里的每个人都在看他，他猜自己看起来大概和他现在心里感觉到的一样糟糕，但是他懒得去在乎了，因为他就这么离开了Bucky，还干了他可能干得最糟糕的事，他以前还向自己保证绝对不会再发生这种事的。他愚蠢，无情，以为自己可以搞得定，以为自己有办法，但他忘了这本来就跟他做了什么没有一点关系，这应该是Bucky自己的事，但是Steve太自私了，他光想着自己！Pepper小心翼翼地喊了一声“Steve？”，声音充满着担忧，好像在试图找到最适合的语调好减轻Steve胸中涌起的罪恶感，Steve觉得自己全身都冷得像冰，他真厌恶自己的所作所为。

 

\---

(Bucky很生气，感觉钻心得痛，想要把整栋大厦毁了，他简直要疯了，觉得心脏要冲出胸腔了，他不知道要怎么应对这个，他已经很久很久没有这种感觉了，这种一次又一次差点失去心爱之物的真实惧怕。他觉得自己也许有过类似的记忆，但只是隐隐约约记着，却从来没有像现在这样强烈，他的记忆里从来没有这么强烈的情感。他猜不管九头蛇在他的身上做了什么，那都让他的反应比他们找到他时强烈了千百倍，包括他的情感。Bucky觉得自己现在真他妈的快气死了，他全身上下都在颤抖，他想要拉扯自己的头发，却反应过来他没剩多少头发了，几个星期前Steve才帮他剪短。

然而最糟糕的地方，最糟糕的地方是他明白，他有些明白为什么Steve会这么做。他想起来他二十几岁的时候，收到了信却没马上告诉Steve，直到要出发去战场的前一夜才向他坦白，他甚至之前都没告诉他自己被征用了。因为Steve的志向一直很远大，这会害了他，他太在乎Bucky了，但也许还不够，也许没用在对的地方。Bucky不忍心看到Steve的眉毛下垂，嘴角扬起一抹难过微笑的样子，难以忍受自己看到他那个样子觉得心肝脾肺都要被拉出体内的感觉。Bucky仍旧觉得很生气，很受伤，但又觉得他没有资格感到生气或者受伤，难道他之前没有干过这种事吗？他没有干过千遍万遍，就是为了保护Steve吗？Steve总是有些过于乐观，充满过多不必要的希望，（至少在战争和经历过那么多死亡之前）过于相信人性的善良。

一直过了好几个小时，他在准备要上床睡觉的时候，Bucky才反应过来这是他很长很长时间里第一次以这么激烈而真实的方式感受到的属于人性的东西。所有的混乱，困惑，他一下子感受到的这许多情感，没有一个可以说得通。Bucky想为自己感到骄傲，但是他觉得很疼，他在乎得太多了——爱得太深了，他意识到，简直要让他从骨髓深处都要开始感到害怕。他甚至不确定像他这样的人是否会被允许去爱——Bucky不知道要怎么做。）

 

\---

其他复仇者完成任务回来了。Sam来医疗室探望了Steve。Natasha和Clint在医生一番“好好休息，放轻松，不要再碰到伤口”的教导后被放回去休息了，但是Steve因为伤势严重，得留下来多观察一段时间。虽然他不停地告诉大家他很好，没什么大问题，而且考虑到他那加速愈合的生理机能，那个伤口到了明天早上大概就只剩下一个狰狞的伤疤而已了，但是医生就是不肯放他走。Sam进来的时候，正看到Steve痛苦地盯着墙发呆，谁也不理。

“嗨，”他拉了把椅子坐在Steve的床边。这场景看上去可真熟悉，Steve觉得要是自己现在不那么沮丧，肯定会被娱乐到的。

Sam安静了好长一段时间，终于叹了口气，带着一种类似于同情和鼓励的语气。

“你什么也没做错，Steve。”他温柔的语气很能抚慰人心，不带任何评判和指责，让Steve希望自己能变得更好。

“我什么都没做对，”Steve皱着眉头看着自己的手喃喃道，“我不应该这么对他。我不应该笨到瞒着他这种事。”

Sam笑了，安抚地把手放在Steve的手臂上：“碰到这种事的时候，我们并不总能知道什么方法才是行之有效的。如果说我从过去的经历和与其他老兵的相处里学到点什么，那就是每个人的情况都因人而异。恢复的过程对不同的人是不同的。犯点错误没什么大不了，我们没办法把每种情况都了解得清清楚楚。”

Steve的眉头依旧皱着，依旧没有看Sam：“他是我最好的朋友，Sam。”他语气里的沉重明显得都快要溢出来了，“这是不同的。我本来应该懂的。”

Sam叹了口气，把手肘支在了Steve的床上。

“听着，”他的耐心是Steve难以企及的，“在我看来，他已经有很大进步了。刚才的发泄，其实也是恢复的征兆。他刚来的时候，那么孤僻，就算不高兴了也什么都不说，什么也不做。但是现在他会笑了，微笑，大笑，没错，当他生气的时候还会发泄。我觉得这是好事。意味着他没那么怕我们了，意味着他之前被驯化出的安静和服帖在慢慢消失了。这算是他一部分的回归，随着他发现自我的部分越来越多，他最终会完全找回自己的，不仅仅是那些美好的部分，还有那些破碎的部分。你得接受这个。”

Steve没有讲话，他不相信自己，他不敢开口，害怕自己脱口而出的话，害怕自己的声音会颤抖。不仅仅是因为这一件事，说真的，如果Steve好好去想想，他害怕的绝不仅仅只是这件事而已。他保护着Bucky不受来自外界的伤害，就像这是他仅能做的。但问题是，他其实一直试图把Bucky关在一个虚幻泡泡里，因为他太害怕这个世界会伤害他了。他无法忍受，想都不敢想要是这个世界再次，第三次，吞噬Bucky，把他带回到以前那个状态，他会怎么样，Steve不认为他们两个中的任何一个能够忍受这个。在他过去的人生里，Steve一直被冠以勇气无畏的赞誉，但他不认为自己会有这样的勇气忍受这个。

“他会想明白的。"Sam说，“你会看到的。他太在乎你了，Steve，你也是他最好的朋友。“

Steve抿起了嘴唇，不知道在对着什么皱眉头，也许是在思考吧。

 

\---

到了晚上，Steve终于被允许离开医疗室了。他得让自己吃点东西，虽然他一点儿也没觉得饿，但是他得维持自己的新陈代谢。Bucky没有和其他人一起待在厨房。Steve吃得很快，绝不是医生会喜闻乐见的速度，他就一个人闷头吃着，没有和任何人交谈。吃饭的时候，Natasha一直担忧地看着他，在Pepper耳边小声说这话，在Clint凑过来跟她说什么的时候用拳头打他的手臂。而Sam则一直带着鼓励的微笑看着他。Steve觉得自己的五脏六腑又被搅在一起了。Pepper的厨艺一向很好，但是他压根记不得吃到些什么东西了。即使吃了满满三大盘食物，他回到房间时还是觉得胃里空落落的。

当他走进房间，看到Bucky坐在床上时，简直吓了一跳。他穿着宽松的运动长裤和Steve的一件旧T恤（他不小心在几个月前洒了些漂白剂在上面），拿着一本书在读，就好像这只是一个寻常的夜晚，而他们中午也压根就没有经历过什么生命危险和剧烈争吵。Steve走了进来，Bucky并没有抬头看他，也没有做出任何要离开的举动。Steve就当这是好现象，准备去换上睡觉的衣服。当他做好睡觉的准备出来时，Bucky还坐在床上看着书，Steve很确定他自从自己走进来后就一个字也没再看进去了。虽然Bucky没有明显地表现出任何敌意，但Steve还是不想破坏现在的状态，他给两人之间留下足够的距离，像往常一样朝沙发走去。

“别他妈的犯傻了。”Bucky突然开口说道，Steve还是不习惯他这种尖锐的语气，但是这让他想起自己还是小个子，不想让Bucky发现自己得了感冒的时候，“你受伤了。不能睡沙发。”

Steve迟疑了，Bucky没有动，也没有抬头看他，但也没表示出什么反对的态度。Steve丝毫不怀疑如果他再试着往沙发走的话，Bucky绝对会连叫带揍地把他拽回来的，所以他就只是小心翼翼地爬上了床，滑到Bucky身边躺了下来，尽量让自己不要表现出什么异样。

“就像我们小的时候，哈？把沙发垫放在一起？”Steve小声说，想要打破和Bucky之间紧绷的气氛，但是他的声音听上去却意外的勉强做作。

Bucky把书放到了一边，没有看他，关上了灯。“睡觉吧，Steve。”他的声音有些沉重，还有点认命，就像Steve还是那个因为有着一颗身体无法承载的高尚心灵，而愚蠢地让自己卷进一场又一场没有胜算斗争里的十六岁少年。

Bucky一动不动地躺在他身边，全身绷紧，和Steve记忆里那个战争前温暖爱笑，或是战争中那个踏实，总能给他带来安慰的男人没有丝毫相似。Steve觉得也许他有些明白Sam之前那番话的意思了，他说的关于Bucky会完全找回自己的话，连带着Steve不知道的那部分，还有曾经被九头蛇残忍剥除，现在靠着Bucky想要重新拥有自我的决心而慢慢拼凑起来的部分。Steve只希望Bucky会愿意让他待在他身边，让他有足够多的时间重新认识现在这个他。

 

\---

第二天早上，Steve醒来的时候床上只剩他一个人了，还有从浴室里隐约飘出刚洗好澡的氤氲雾气。他的衣服被丢在了地上。他去了公共区域，想看看Bucky是不是在那吃早餐，但是他并不在那。这一整天都没有人看到过他，或者他们看到了，却没有告诉Steve。Steve再次看到他的时候，已经是晚上了。他走回房间，一边打算着随便看看电视，然后就去睡觉，就看到了Bucky。他坐在床上，好像从来没有离开过。他没有抬头看他，仿佛根本就没有注意到Steve的存在，但也没有离开的意思。在Steve试探性地在他身边躺下时，他也就只是沉默地关了灯，把被子拉到了下巴下面，朝床的另一侧翻了个身，背对着Steve。Steve不知道要怎么解读Bucky的动作。Bucky在这里，他很绝对地忽略了Steve，但是却仍旧愿意每天晚上回到这里跟他共享一个空间，Steve很确定复仇者大厦里面有一堆空房间，如果Bucky愿意的话，他可以随意使用。

 

“也许，”有一天当Steve吃着第五碗糖麦片（他很沮丧，因为自己，还因为Bucky，除了吃一大堆垃圾食品，他也不知道要怎么应对这个）的时候，Thor猜测说，“也许他不仅仅是在生气，他还觉得受伤了。”

Steve挑起眉毛看向Thor，停下了手里的动作，勺子举在半空中，皱起眉头：“这是什么意思？”他怀疑地看着Thor，不是很明白他想讲什么。

“我以前看到过这样的情况。”Thor笑着说，他看上去很和善，平和，就像一副象征着和平的画像，虽然Steve知道Thor骨子里充斥着战意，就和他们其他人一样，“战士们上战场打仗，被他们留下的爱人和亲人会觉得受伤，认为他们选择了战场，放弃了自己的妻子，丈夫和孩子们。这种受伤的情绪会通过愤怒体现出来，因为愤怒要比诸如被背叛和被抛弃这种复杂的情绪要更容易表达。”

Steve皱着眉头看着眼前碗里泛着微紫的牛奶，心里想着他是不是真的干了这样的事而无自知。他回想起年少的时候，多少次卷进各种斗争中，多少次跑到Bucky没办法跟着的地方。Steve想，这是不是意味着他是个坏朋友？

“这并不是说你自私，Steve。”Thor像是知道Steve在想什么似的温柔地安慰他，“你的本意是好的。你想要保护他。但我们必须明白，有些时候，他们并不想要，或者并不需要被保护。”

Steve的麦片已经黏糊糊地稠在一起了，他从来没有像现在这样意识到在Thor眼里，他其实有多么年轻，他想象不出Thor经历过的事情，他不知道自己和Thor比起来是不是蠢得要命，在他早就已经明白的事情上苦苦纠结着？但是Thor的笑容里没有评判，也没有嘲笑，只有满满的善意和鼓励，Steve想要让自己配得上这份信任，他真的想，但是考虑到他最近的举动，他真的不知道自己是不是还值得这份信任。

“你是一个好朋友。”Thor说，“Barnes很幸运能拥有你。但是他在等着你醒悟，等着你意识到他被你伤害了。”

Steve想要相信Thor，想要接受他善意的建议，而不是猜测他是不是被蒙蔽了，是不是对这整件事产生了误解，但他最后就只是勉强地挤出一声“谢谢“。

 

\---

Steve花了一整天去想自己应该怎么做，最后决定打破这个僵局的最好办法就是直截了当地承认错误，向Bucky道歉。他一直有意无意地躲避Steve单向试图让他们回到之前的举动，Steve没辙了，他只剩下这个办法了。

当天晚上，Steve回去的时候，Bucky，一点儿也不意外地，已经在房间里了。Steve走进房间的时候，Bucky刚洗漱好。他走过去靠在浴室的门框上，刻意留下足够多的空间给Bucky，不想让他觉得自己被围堵在浴室里。

“嗨。”他轻声打了个招呼。

Bucky没有看他，也没有说话，他就只是在冲洗着牙刷。Steve叹了口气，朝他走过去。

“听着，我知道我不应该瞒着你。”他斟酌着每一个字慢慢说道，就怕说错了什么，“我很抱歉。这很不好，我应该考虑得更仔细，都怪我太自私了。”

“你该死的说对了，你太自私了。”Bucky压着声音喃喃道，这是他第一次这么直接地承认两人之间这尴尬古怪的嫌隙，Steve甚至不能怪他粗哑声音里的狠绝。

“我很抱歉没有告诉你我要去出任务。”Steve说，他不知道除了重复这个直到Bucky原谅他之外还能做什么，“我下次一定会告诉你的，我发誓。”

Bucky笑了起来，笑声古怪，像是硬生生从喉咙里扯出来似的。他转过身，脸沉了下来，表情是一种混合着茫然，绝望和挫败的心碎，Steve简直要手足无措了。

“你真的以为是因为这个吗？”Bucky的声音有些发抖，Steve真希望能抹平他的颤抖，但是他不知道该怎么做。

他眨了眨眼：“你在说——？”

Bucky笑了，笑容悲伤，就好像他终于放弃了什么，然后他开口了：“Steve，不仅仅是因为这次，难道你还不明白吗？你真是——就算是我第一次遇到你的时候，你那时才七岁，脑袋里就已经充满了正义感，你就从来没有停止过，上帝啊，Steve，你知道在乎这样一个人有多么难吗？“

Steve交叉着双臂环在胸前，叹了一口气。“现在不一样了，Bucky。“他温柔地说，因为现在确实不一样了，他现在不再体弱多病，体重也远远重于一百磅，他去“找麻烦”的时候知道自己在做什么，他受过训练，还有一整个小队可以照看他的后背，他也许比以往的任何时候都要安全，“我不再是个孩子了。我可以很好地照顾自己。现在不一样了。”

Bucky嗤笑了一声，怒火重新回到了他的眼睛里，除了怒火还有一些别的什么东西，Steve这次注意到了，这种情绪这一次赤裸裸地摆在了他的面前，Bucky看上去——他看上去痛苦极了，就好像他隐瞒着这个太长时间，这个秘密已经开始从身体内部反噬他，Steve真恨自己是Bucky这么痛苦的原因，他多希望能把这些令他痛苦的东西，不管它是什么，全部收回来。

“一样的，Steve。”他恨声说，“唯一不同的是，你的个头变大了，你打击的那些坏蛋的个头也变大了，而且现在更没有什么东西可以阻止你了。”

Steve皱起了眉头。“打架我们两个都有份。”他说，这不公平，Bucky不能这样把这个扣在他一个人的头上，说得就像他不在场一样，“我们一起上的战场。你就在我身边。”

Bucky笑了一声，刺耳又干巴巴的笑声。“我是被征召去的，Steve；你现在总应该知道了吧。”他越讲越响，“我不想去打仗。我从来都不想去的。但是你在那里，我——当你把我从奥地利救回去后，Philip上校说他可以让我荣誉退役，我很想答应下来，上帝啊，我多么想接受这个，我想回家，但是我拒绝了。我拒绝了，Steve，是因为你，我害怕你一去就再也回不来了，而我却不能在你身边把你拉回来。”

Bucky的声音在Steve耳边嗡嗡作响，在他的脑袋里回响，打转，他没办法把它们拼凑起来，就好像Bucky在试图表达什么，表达什么很重要的东西，但他却没那个勇气直截了当地说出来。Steve搞不明白，他不知道。他不知道Bucky本来可以回家去的。他不知道Bucky本可以拥有一个正常的人生，不必受那么几十年折磨。他不知道，他的脑袋就只能想着这个，轻声开口发问：

“你为什么当初不回家呢？你为什么要留下来呢？”

Bucky看向Steve的眼神和以往任何一个Steve看到过的都不一样，他看上去饱受折磨，痛苦绝望，也许是因为保守这个原因太久，也许是因为这些天来他身上的任何东西都太过尖锐，他大声地说了出来：“因为我厌恶战争，Steve，但是我爱你。”

Bucky一说出口，Steve就感觉到他的身体僵住，表情灰败了下去，就好像他从来没想过要坦白，就好像这是什么需要被屏蔽的秘密，Steve能感受到自己的脉搏在皮肤下疯狂地跳动着，他被Bucky突如其来的坦白钉在了原地，他完全没有准备好听到这么赤裸裸的，这么直接的，扔到他脸上的告白。

 

\---

(Bucky不知道自己还能做什么，所以他逃走了，这是他身体里最强烈的本能。因为早在他被折磨得这么破碎不堪，被一次又一次拼凑，变成最黑暗的鬼魂之前，他就是一个胆小鬼。他想逃离战争，最后却还是被抓了回去；他祈祷死亡，最后却还是被救了回去，重新投入战场。在那些日子里，唯一支撑他，让他勇敢起来的就是Steve。Steve很勇敢，很善良，他是比Bucky要好得多的人，是远比他希望自己能够成为的还要好的人。即使他做了傻事，像是跑去战场打仗，像是完全不知会Bucky就跑去打仗。但这是因为他在乎，他在乎别人，这想起来都令人心痛，Bucky总觉的在乎除自己之外的人是一件很困难的事，但Steve是唯一那个会让他想要去在乎的人。

Bucky从来就不是像Steve那样的好人，从来不是，他打从心底里就不是。如果说被当成一件武器的经历教给了他什么，那就是黑暗一直潜伏在他的内心深处，能让战士们变得无坚不摧的血清同时也让他们变得更自我，比以往更加遵从自己的本能。Bucky知道，他记得，记得在战壕里的那些日子，那种冰冷一天天慢慢侵入他的身体，记得战争是怎样缓慢却坚定地引出了他身体里的恨意。在这所有的一切中，他做的唯一一件好事就是在Steve需要的时候陪在他身边，用背在肩膀上的那把来复枪保护他，直到火药的气味渗进衣服里。当Steve终于找到那个只为他是谁而看到他的女人时，他为他高兴，他咧开嘴笑得欢快，把胸腔里涌上的刺痛压了下去。他每天早上醒来都会带上那张强装出来的勇敢面具，因为这是Steve需要的，这是他能提供给这个世界的最好的东西。

问题是，Bucky在这件事上做的太好了，在做Steve最好的朋友这件事上。他支持他，陪在他身边，即使内心已经碎成一片一片了脸上却还是带着完美的笑容。他的心太痛了，痛到几乎要忘掉藏在那里的爱了，他把它打包装好，推到一边，那份不适宜的爱。Bucky做的非常好，他做的太好了，他去找其他人约会，在Steve找到那个人的时候祝福他，从头到尾面带微笑，因为他是一个好朋友，因为这是朋友会做的事。Steve永远也没有必要知道他在看着他的时候心里的隐隐作痛，因为Steve太好了，他肯定会尽力周全地处理这个。Bucky不想让他处于这样的窘境，不想让他觉得因为Bucky是他最好的朋友，他就有义务做什么。Bucky太害怕看到Steve眼里的同情，太害怕听到他说“哦，Bucky，我很抱歉，但是我对你没有那种感觉”。但是现在他逃走了，他搞砸了自己生命中唯一做的一件好事，他是最差劲的，他是个彻头彻尾该死的混蛋，他为什么就不能做一点正确的事呢？）

 

\---

外面的空气很冷，Steve最后还是找到了Bucky。他在露台最边缘的角落里蜷成一团，尽可能低把自己缩小，仿佛想就这么消失。他盯着脚下的城市，好像想让自己迷失于其中，当Steve小心翼翼地向他靠近时，他注意到Bucky的手里拿着一根烟，正在往嘴边送。Steve在他身边坐下，背靠着他眼前的栏杆，他没有动，但是脸上的表情是那么冷漠，就像一扇紧紧关闭的门，Steve不知道该怎么办。

“我不知道你抽烟。“他没话找话，希望如果自己讲的够多，也许就能找到正确的方法拉近突然横亘在他们之间的距离。

Bucky耸了耸肩。“我不抽。”他皱着眉看着夹在手指之间的那根烟，停了一秒，然后说，“不能抽。你有哮喘——或者说，你曾经有，我是说。”

沉默像Bucky吐出的烟雾一样淹没了他们，Steve把头后仰着靠在栏杆上，看着头上暗沉沉的天空。Bucky在他身边的存在感很强，他很安静，一动不动，金属手臂在月光和周围大楼发出的光照过来的时候发出微微的反光。Steve想起他们都还是孩子的时候，他一次也没见到过Bucky皱眉头，然后他想起了战争，想起了他偶尔看到Bucky盯着黑暗夜色的样子，就好像他希望那片黑暗能够把他整个人都吞进去的样子。Steve现在不确定了，他以前总觉得是九头蛇偷走了Bucky的快乐，但也许战争，打架和他自己才是罪魁祸首。

“你应该告诉我的。”Steve安静地说，他想不到其他委婉的表达方法。

Bucky嗤之以鼻，低下了下巴，他开始长长的发尾在眼睛周围晃荡。Steve歪过头，皱起了眉。

“我是认真的。“他说，“我是你最好的朋友，Bucky。这不会有什么区别的。”

Bucky哼了一声，转过头对Steve笑了，嘴唇扬起的那抹弧度带着一种让人心痛的听天由命，在Steve看来是那么刺眼，他简直难过得就要吐了。

“真的吗，Steve？”他的声音在说到Steve的名字时明显地绊了一下，“不会有什么区别吗？”他笑了一声，声音里的苦涩显而易见，“我是说，你是我最好的朋友，但你也是我最好的那个朋友，我是说，你是我认识的人里面最好的那个。你——你会——你肯定会小题大做，把它当做一件什么了不得的大事，你会开始用那种愧疚的眼神看着我，好像做了什么对不起我的事，但事实上你根本什么事也没做错。我受不了这个，Steve，你得明白。我不想——我也不能让你处在那种境地。”

Bucky的话沉进了Steve心里更深的地方，在那里扭动翻转着，夺走了他的呼吸，他像是回到了小时候，刚跑完一条街，他觉得呼吸不稳，心很痛，他不知道怎么办才好。Steve不敢相信自己，过了这么长时间，他竟然从来没有注意到（他怎么能从来都没有注意到呢？），Bucky是他最好的朋友，他们应该对对方无所不知，不应该是这个样子的。Steve很在乎Bucky，那种在乎他现在已经不会放在任何其他人事上了，因为Bucky几乎是唯一那个在他成为美国队长之前就认识他，懂他，认为他会大有作为的人。

“Bucky。”Steve开口了，他的声音黯哑，别扭，像是从嗓子里挤出来的。

Bucky吹了一口气，听上去更像是在嘲笑自己，他扭过头重新看向脚下的夜景，举起烟递到嘴边，重重地吐出一口烟，好像想要把自己藏在里面。

“我心里的一部分总是想要跟你坦白的，我猜。”Bucky的声音很轻，像是在坦白什么罪孽深重的大罪，“自私的那部分我，大概吧，想要去相信这不会让我们的人生变得更加复杂，它们本不该这么复杂。”Bucky停了一下，皱起了眉，“但是，上帝啊，然后战争爆发了，我脑袋里想的就都是怎么让你这个愚蠢的混蛋远离麻烦。然后我被征召了，然后我就想，你知道的，就这样吧。故事到这里就结束了。可惜它并没有，你救了我，然后你找到了那个很棒的女人。一部分的我，那个自私的部分，想要去讨厌她。我是真的，真的想要去讨厌她，因为我太幼稚了，气量狭小。一直是我们两个相依为命的，我猜我差不多让自己盲目地相信这以后也不会变。”

Bucky又笑了，他没有去看Steve，他的那个笑容有些不确定，有些羞涩，带着不可思议的温暖。Steve的心里产生了一种奇怪的情绪，好像是一种他不太能够确定的怀旧。

“她和你那么般配，Steve。”他说，他的话有些磕磕绊绊，但是发自内心，就好像他现在既然已经开口，就停不下来了。他远比Steve看到过的任何时候的他都要开放，更坦白，他不知道自己要说什么。Bucky拨了拨头发，又开口了，就像这是他在心里重复过无数遍，烂熟到骨子里的话，“Peggy是那场该死的战争里最美好的东西，愚笨如我也知道这个。我很为你高兴，当我度过了愚蠢的嫉妒阶段，明白过来我们那时候是在战场上，你和她，还有我都很有可能在战争结束前就死掉……我不知道，想到这个几乎都让我想去死了。”

沉重的寂静弥漫在两人之间，像厚重的毯子一样压在Steve肩上，Steve知道自己应该说点什么，知道他应该想到办法把事情做好，去跨越那突然出现在他们之间，小心翼翼的距离，找到妥善处理的办法。但Steve现在完全不知道自己应该做什么，他从来都不知道要怎么处理这种情况，而他面前的这个不是随便的什么人，他是Bucky。他是Steve生命里最最重要的那个人，唯一的那个人，他从一开始就陪着他，从他们七岁，还各自有家人的时候，一直到就剩下对方是自己唯一家人的时候，Steve不能把他和Bucky的关系搞砸，绝对不能。要不然他绝对不会原谅自己的。

“她还在，你知道的。”他听到自己这么说，因为他的嘴巴吐不出其他什么语句了，他就只好围着这个话题打圈圈，而不是直截了当地谈起它，“她有时候会讲起你，在她清醒的时候。她很喜欢你。”

Bucky笑了，破罐子破摔，他把香烟头扔下了大楼，吐出一口气，像是在叹气，然后站了起来，伸展了一下四肢。Steve觉得他也许应该做点什么拦下他，这是现在这个时候应该要做的事，在被告白之后拦下那个告白的人，不让他从你身边走开，但是他的舌头现在却好像突然变成了口腔里一团不听使唤的东西。

“Steve，别——别小题大做，好吗？”Bucky小声说，转身朝里走去，还是没有看Steve，“真的，我没事，我就只是——把心里的话都说出来，你知道的……”Bucky随意地挥了挥手，“我没想从你那里得到什么回应。我没期待什么。我就是想，既然都讲出来了，就索性说个痛快。但请别觉得你有义务为我做任何事。我就只是——就只是想说出来而已，我猜，它们埋在我心里太久了。”

Bucky扭了扭头，说自己会去睡沙发，就好像他怕在他坦白之后，Steve会觉得他入侵了他的空间还是什么的。这让Steve简直心如刀绞，因为Bucky永远也不会入侵他的任何东西，因为他就是Steve不可分割的一部分。他现在既然已经找回了Bucky，就再也无法想象他不在他身边的任何一天了。几乎Steve所有重要的回忆都是关于他的，一想到Bucky会这么慢慢退出他的生命，就因为他觉得自己跨过了对于他们来说根本就不存在的什么线，Steve就觉得有人在狠狠地将他开肠破肚。他觉得什么东西在摇摇欲坠，如果他再不说点什么，什么正确的话，所有的一切都会垮掉的，他受不了这个，他真的受不了。

“别犯傻了，”他对着Bucky疏离的后背说，他得说些什么。Bucky半转过身子看向Steve，后者尽了自己最大的努力拧出一个真心的笑容，“你还是我的客人。我不会让你睡沙发的。”

Bucky的笑声在露台上越来越远，听起来那么遥远。当Steve在几分钟后回到房间的时候，他已经躺在床上了，比以往要更安静。尽管眼前的场景几乎和他回来后的每个晚上都一模一样，但Steve上了床躺在他身边后，还是觉得从他身上传来深深的指责，指责Steve一定会小题大做。

“Bucky——”Steve开口了，虽然他也不知道自己想说点什么，但是他胸腔里有什么感情在膨胀，马上就要爆发出来了。

Bucky对着Steve温柔地笑了笑。“晚安，Steve。”他说，关上了灯。

Bucky躺在他身边，悄无声息，平静无波，他感受不到他的怒气，沮丧或是受伤，Steve应该觉得这样很好，因为这不应该改变任何事情，不会改变任何事情。Bucky还是他最好的朋友，他还是会一如既往地在乎Bucky，不管他们之间发生了什么，不管整个世界发生了什么。Steve应该觉得安心，因为Bucky向他告白并不是想获得什么回应，没什么压力，就只是简单的事实而已，就只是为了坦白而坦白。事情到这里应该就结束了。但是Steve突然觉得身上每一寸肌肤都不对劲，他也讲不上来是为什么，不知道什么时候开始，也不知道这种感觉什么时候会结束。

Steve在床上辗转反侧了好几个小时，Bucky早就在他身边平静地睡着了。好几个星期之前与Bruce之间的对话突然在他的脑海里回响（那句平静的，带点好奇的“你以前就没有爱上过什么人吗？”），他忽然全身一抖醒悟过来，倏地在床上坐直了，因为，哦，就是这个，不是吗？“

 

\---

那天晚上，Steve几乎没有睡。夜里大部分时间他都在走来走去，极度烦躁不安，最后只好去跑了个步，想借此消耗掉多余的精力。他回来的时候，太阳刚好升起来。虽然浑身的肌肉都在燃烧，但内心的躁动却没比出去的时候少多少。他回到房间，Bucky还在睡，他蜷着身子侧向一边，一只手臂压在枕头底下，另一只伸出去横在床上，好像在等着什么东西来填满他胸膛前的空缺。Steve连这么看着Bucky，都觉得疼到了骨子里。他看着他全然信任的脸庞，这几个月来一直在眼睛周围紧绷疲倦的线条现在被安详平静所取代。就这么看着睡梦中的Bucky是Steve在过去几十年里不曾体验到的，要不是时间和过去的苦痛在他身上留下的伤痕太过明显，Steve几乎可以把现在想象成是他们在布鲁克林那个共享的破旧公寓里另一个再寻常不过的早晨。在他们的父母去世后，战争爆发前的日子里，Bucky外表看上去桀骜不驯，但内心却比Steve认识的所有人都要温暖，他只知道付出，付出，付出，却还是觉得自己自私，他总不太能够记得善良并不只有一种表现方式。

Bucky醒来的时候，Steve正坐在沙发上假装读着一本书。从二十分钟之前洗好澡出来到现在，他都一直盯着同一页，书上的内容在他一会儿认真一会儿游神的状态下变成了一团令人晕乎乎的文字。Bucky现在起床都不会发出任何声响，他以前不会这样；他现在不会打着哈欠，舒服夸张地伸着懒腰，或是慵懒地，带着睡意地嘟囔着什么。有那么一瞬间，什么东西变了，Steve觉得肩膀上多了一种一秒钟之前还没有的重量，他从书本里抬起头就看到躺在床上的Bucky已经睁开了眼睛，脸上坚硬的线条重新回到了它们的位置，睡意已完全从他的身体里消失了。

“嗨。”Steve弱弱地说。

Bucky在他的脸上认真巡视了一番，他一夜未睡的痕迹几乎就明明白白地印在脸上，Bucky皱起了眉头。“你看起来一团糟。”他认真地说，迅速地坐了起来，“你到底有没有睡？”

Steve动了动，重新看向手里的书，试图让自己看起来像是认真沉浸在书本里的样子。“睡了一会儿吧。”他含糊其辞。

Bucky叹了一口气，Steve从书本的上缘偷偷看向他，他正懊恼地扒拉着头发，盯着眼前的不知什么看着。

“操。”他说，“操，Steve，我为昨晚感到非常非常抱歉，好吗？我什么都不应该说。我看得出那些话令你十分困扰，我并不想让你这么不舒服的。”

“不，我——”Steve回的也许有些太快了，他不假思索地跳了起来。他今天的神经极度紧张，做不出什么纤细的动作。他觉得自己的脸火辣辣地红了起来。

Bucky冲着他眨了眨眼，停顿了一下，睁大了眼睛看着他就好像在等着他说点什么，看到Steve一时半会儿说不上话来，他问道：“Steve，你还好吧？”

这句话敲动了Steve心里的什么结，他温柔的问话和身上锐利的锋芒太不一样了，他心里颇有感触。

“不——”Steve说，停了一下，“我是说，是的，我很好。我就只是——你昨天晚上说的那些，我就是在想，我猜，我——你说你没想从我这里得到什么回应，我很感激，真的，我真的很感激这个，所以你不要觉得我说这些话是因为迫于压力还是别的什么。你那些话让我想了很久，我猜——我过去从来没有时间，或是精力，或是安定的环境可以去好好，你知道的，为我自己想想。我们小时候那么穷，然后我的父母去世了，然后你的父母也去世了，接下来战争又爆发了，我就只想着要怎么活下去，怎么好好生活，我想我从来没有考虑过感情方面的事。比起这个，还有其他太多更重要更紧急的事，你知道的？然后Peggy，她突然出现在我的生命里，我是说，她狠狠地往新兵训练营里的那个人脸上揍了一拳，就因为他看不起她是个女人，还不是个美国人，好像这会让她比我们其他人低一等似的，我就想，她可真是个不得了的女人。我想这是我第一次允许自己往感情那方面去想。也许从那以后，我就没让自己再继续想这个了。因为醒过来之后，我就一直孤身一人，战斗，再也没有停下来。然后你回来了，我的脑子里就都是这个了，你在这里，你还活着。昨天晚上，你说了那么多，我猜那是战争后第一次我放任自己去想可以和另一个人有一个共同的未来。直到昨晚，这个想法才真真切切击中了我，让我相信这是真的，确实是你在这里说，不是我因为该死的太寂寞了而让自己幻想出来的什么不可告人的梦。我就只是——我没有想过——”

Steve停了下来，脑袋里的思绪像一团横冲直撞的乱麻涌上来，他不知道要怎么流畅地表达自己的意思，太多的话积在那里，他觉得自己好像正站在什么悬崖边上。

“我想，”他再次开口道，希望自己的想法这次能够更顺利地表达出来，“我想我要说的是——好吧，你看，我猜人有可能会爱上不止一个人，你知道吧？就像这不是什么一次性的事。就像你会得到不止一次机会。就像我可以爱上Peggy，同时，说起你——问题是，我猜，Peggy是突然进入到我生命里的新元素，所以我才在那个时候觉得自己有了很强烈的感情，但是你，你一直在都在，你知道吧？我一直在想，也许我对你一直有感觉，但你是一种常态，我们的关系在我的生命里，一直是一种稳定的状态，我想我从来没有想过这背后的原因。它就在我没有意识到的情况下发生了。也许直到失去你，又找回你，才让我意识到这意味着什么。我想，我好好回想了过去，又思考了爱情，让我搞明白了过去的那些年里爱上一个人的感觉，我猜我想说的是，也许我一直都想要这个，虽然我一直没有意识到，因为我在这方面表现得太差劲了，是吧？我不知道要怎么读懂浪漫的信号，看不出别人的信号，也搞不懂自己的，但是也许我并不像你以为的那样反感这段感情——上帝啊，你就只是盯着我，Bucky，拜托你说点什么啊？”

Bucky用力地眨了眨眼睛，又眨了一下。然后做了一件非常不可思议的事。他大笑了起来。他笑着，不是那种Steve以前听到过的笑声，他的笑声里没有锋芒，没有苦涩，没有疲惫，没有因为这些年一个人战斗刻下的伤痕。那笑声很温暖，从他的胸腔里舒展开，像是过去在布鲁克林的那些慵懒夏日午后从他身上溢出的笑声。那些炎热的盛夏，他们热到什么也不想做的日子，在那间破烂公寓里（他们也穷到负担不起其他更好的了）。Bucky笑着，眼睛弯成了两枚弯月，眼睛周围泛起那种现在几乎看不到的，带着笑意的纹路，Steve觉得自己的喉咙被卡住了。

“Steve，”Bucky轻声说，动了起来，压着床单的褶皱跪着走向Steve。他还在微笑，脸上的线条那么柔和，Steve差点就要相信他们其实根本就没有去过战场。“如果我现在让你闭上嘴，你觉得可以吗？”

“哦，上帝啊，拜托你。”Steve松了一口气，他可以感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫，变得通红。

Bucky又笑了，他伸出手小心翼翼地摩挲着Steve下巴的线条，他在他的触碰下微微地颤抖着，也许这就是他一直期盼的。Bucky抚摸着他的样子，就好像他是什么极其珍贵的宝贝。他把Steve拉了下来，自己也凑了上去，Steve感受到Bucky温暖的嘴唇温柔地压在自己的嘴唇上。这个吻柔软，甜蜜，简短，他觉得这个吻一触即逝，但那触感留下的颤动却一直浸入到他的脚指尖。Bucky拉开了和Steve之间的距离，笑了一声，坐回到了床上，就像他不相信这个真的发生了。他伸出一只手盖住眼睛，又笑了起来，Steve想也许他这一辈子都没看到Bucky这么开心过，他甩不开他是因为自己而这么开心的念头。

“我猜我这一生都在等着这么做。”Bucky喃喃道，这句话在他的唇边优雅而迷人地滑出，Steve除了爬上床，一遍一遍又一遍地吻他之外，什么也不想做。

 

\---

尾声

 

今天是Steve的生日。

今天是Steve的生日，也就是说今天是七月四号，也就是说Tony关于想把他们全部带去科尼岛好好玩一天，好让Steve恢复年轻心态的愿望今天是不可能实现的。但因为他是Tony，在涉及到他在乎的人和事上，他可以非常地不讲道理，非常夸张，所以他的愿望还是实现了。

Clint低低地吹了一声口哨。他们慢慢地走在空无一人得有些怪异的游乐场里。“我不知道你还可以把科尼岛租下来。”他说，颇有兴趣地瞥了一眼旁边的投球游戏机。

Natasha在他身边嗤笑了一声。“你又不是天才亿万富翁慈善家。”她指着其中一个奖品是一只巨大香蕉填充玩具的游戏机，问他能不能帮她赢一个。

大家开始在游乐园里四处晃荡，骑木马，玩游戏机，享用垃圾食品，Tony在他们身后大声叫喊着提醒他们在午夜零点的时候碰头，他准备了特别环节，但却死也不肯透露哪怕一星半点（Steve猜应该是烟花，他很害怕Tony会想办法让烟花炸开变成他的脸）。

“小时候来这里之后我就再也没有回来过了。”Bucky说，周围闪动着的光在Tony为他做的金属手臂上反着光，而Steve还沉浸在这奇妙的时刻里，他甚至觉得眼前的一切有些荒诞，他们两个又回到了这里，这里没什么变化，又和过去有了天翻地覆的不同。他们两个那么老旧，却又那么新鲜，年轻的身体里隐藏着的是两个饱受战争磨难的灵魂。

“我也是。”Steve有些羞涩地笑了，“没有你逼着我去坐旋风飞车，没有你在套圈输掉的时候在我身边大叫，我觉得好奇怪。”

Bucky笑了。这些天来，他的笑会让整个身体都跟着笑，像以前那样，这几乎就要让Steve忘掉他们失去的那几十年了。Bucky把自己的手滑进了Steve的手里，金属的触感让他的肌肤感觉很舒服。

“那些东西现在还在吗？”Bucky问他，在听到Steve“是的，它们都还在”的回答后，他咧开嘴笑了，“你觉得你还会再吐吗？”

Steve哼了一声。“不可能。”他说，心里涌上一股热流，他们两个人之间又能这么轻松地开着玩笑了（这和以前又不一样，在经历过这么多事情后，怎么还会和以前一样呢？Bucky现在还是会因为梦到九头蛇对他做的那些事而尖叫着醒过来，但是他们找到了自己，他们找到了对方，这就够了）。他环顾着游乐场四周，又看向Bucky，看进他眼睛里跳动的光亮，他不知道怎么会有人可以把他掏空呢？

“你想先去玩什么？”他问他。

Bucky耸了耸肩，看向Steve，笑容里的柔软只为Steve一人保留，他一直只笑给Steve看的笑容。然后他轻声开口了，声音里的感情要把Steve淹没。“所有的。”

 

END


End file.
